The Murderous Kind
by fuzyhead21
Summary: ... I stood by the grave of Jacob Black. Edward pulled me closer, and wrapped his arms around my waist, ... My best friend… was dead. A murderer in Forks? Who is it! BE plz R&R! Disclaimer: i dont own Twilight or any of its Characters... : sad... i know.
1. A real Whodunit

The Murderous Kind

Chapter One.

A Real Whodunit

A tears and rain rolled down my face as I stood by the grave of Jacob Black. Edward pulled me closer, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and started to walk me back to the Volvo. My best friend… the person who was there for me when Edward wasn't, had been murdered.

Charlie was having a hard time on this case, because he found Jacob floating along First Beach, blue, naked and covered in seaweed, which was a change from his usually warm self. Billy had reported him missing a week before they found him. The only problem was that there was no DNA or clues of who actually did it. It was a real whodunit. Now, because the town of Forks and La Push are quiet, small towns, the news of the murder travelled around quickly, and complete havoc had erupted. The police station had received a record amount of calls from people who thought they knew who the murderer was. No-one was ever close. Charlie had been down at First Beach four days in a row now, and still he was clueless about what happened. He was on the verge of calling in forensic scientists from the heart of Washington, but he was wanting to figure it out himself.

As we reached the Volvo, I heard Billy call my name. I turned around to se his eyes red and puffy from all the tears.

" Bella, I just wanted to thank you for coming today… I know that Jacob would have really appreciated it," he said to me softly. He then turned to Edward, with anger in his eyes, and immediately I knew that an argument was about to break out. I stood in front of Edward to stop him from arguing, but Billy started to speak. " Edward I know what you are, and you know that you are not supposed to be on our territory, but I must say thankyou." Edward and I were stunned. We were not expecting this to happen. " I'm glad that you came, because you came to pay respect to my son, and because you did that, I know that you are worthy of taking care of Bella." I was about to bite back and say that I didn't need taking care of, but I knew that it really wasn't needed. Edward nodded his head in recognition, and got into the car with me, and the silence in the car became intense.

"Edward…" I start, and he looks over at me, without even veering the car of course.

" Who would do such a thing? That's just not fair! He was my best friend…" and then the tears started to stream down my face. But my troubles soon left me, because Edward lent over and placed his lips on mine. I pushed him away, for the fear of driving off of the road was stuck in my mind. But when I looked out of the window, I saw that we were already at the Cullen household. I looked back at him and his golden eyes, and kissed him back. Just as our boundaries were being pushed, there was a loud tapping noise outside the car. I start blushing furiously as I see Charlie standing there, with his mouth open wide in shock. Edward starts chuckling as he opens the door to get out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!!!???"Charlie began screaming at Edward.

"Dad! Don't yell at him! We can do what we want, okay? I'm not your little girl anymore… I love Edward, and if you really must know, I was kissing him back," I bite back at him. And just to prove the point, Edward leant down and kissed me again.

" Bells, your best friend has just been killed! I thought you loved him!"

" I did dad… once at least. But I never _really_ loved him. You just have to understand that I love Edward." And as I said this, Carlisle and Esme walked out of the front door.

"Charlie! Wonderful to see you! I didn't know that you knew where we lived," exclaimed Carlisle.

"I don't… I followed Edward and Bella, although I must say, Edward was driving well over the speed limit," and as he said this, he looked at Edward and frowned at him. " I came to say thankyou to Edward for driving Bella, but that I must take her home know- you do remember that she **is** grounded." And with that, he took my wrist and basically dragged me back to the car. I couldn't believe that he would do that to me! Drag me away by the wrist and chuck me into the back of a police vehicle (mind you, the police vehicle is Charlie's mode of transport  ), just because I was _supposed_ to be grounded- Edward would be waiting for me when I get up to my room.

"Bella, what exactly do you and Edward get up to when I'm not around?"

"Dad! That is my own personal and private business!"

"I'm sorry, but after what I saw today, I think that I have the right to know," Charlie replied. I don't think that he has quite gotten used to me biting back at him when he asks those sorts of questions.

"Dad, I just really think that you should stick to working out who killed Jacob, and let me live my life," and with that, I jumped out of the car, and started to stumble back to Edwards.

When I got to a roadside phone, I called Edward and asked him to come and pick me up. By this point in time, I was completely soaked to the skin from the pouring rain, and I was becoming extremely grateful of the black clothes that I was wearing. I knew that I wouldn't have to wait long, what with Edward speeding way over the speed limit, but I had to think things through. I had just lost my best friend to a murderer, and I had to find out who did it. It couldn't be any of the Cullens, they all knew that Jacob was my friend. I don't think that anyone would have a grudge against him, he was just too nice to even hurt. I heard the low purr of a Volvo and I turned around, but instead of seeing Edward, I saw Carlisle and Esme. I smiled and went over and hoped into the car. Esme smiled and passed me a towel.

"You're soaked Bella! You really shouldn't be walking around when it's raining like this. Your father called to tell us that you had run off after jumping out of a moving car. I think he knew that you would contact Edward to come and get you. Alice already seen all of this, so we took that advantage to steal all of the car keys so that Edwa-"

"BELLA!!!!" I look out the window to see Edward running towards me, now running at a human pace. "You guys just had to take the Volvo, didn't you…" he got into the car and looked at me. He put his hands on my face, thumb tracing along my chin. "Don't you ever do something that stupid again! You could've gotten so hurt jumping from the car like that," he said to me, his eyes never leaving mine. The car started moving as Edward moved towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, as I rested my head against his chest. I could feel his lips on my hair, and I could hear him murmuring words of comfort in my ears. Only when did the car come to a slow halt, did we move. We climbed out, never letting go of each others hands. I was too captivated in Edwards eyes to notice where we were. After I heard Carlisle knock on a door, I knew that we weren't at Edwards house. I swear that I could almost hear the anger bubbling inside of Charlie after he opened the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have just earned yourself a ticket to Jacksonville," he said to me, his face slowly turning into a puce colour.

"Don't worry dad, I already have **two** tickets to Jacksonville. I'm going with Edward so that he can meet mum and Phil," I snapped at him. " And anyway, I wouldn't go without Edward.. you should know that by now. So save yourself some money and get back to your job- I want to know who killed Jake." And with that I stormed up to my room and got out my suitcase. I could here Edward coming up to try and calm me down.

" Bella… are you really sure that you want to leave your dad?"

"Yes Edward, I am sure. I just hope that your family doesn't mind me staying for a little while."

" Bells, you know that they don't mind their little toy staying!" I glared at him for calling me a toy, but I could see that he was in a serious mode. He leaned down to me.

" Bella, I love you, and everyone knows that. You can definitely stay."

"Thankyou," I said as I closed the gap between our lips. I could hear Charlie storming up the stairs, but I really didn't care any more. I was more than old enough to leave, and that was exactly what I was planning on doing. This same moment had happened twice before, but this time I knew that it was for good.

"ISABELLA!" Charlie was screaming as he saw Edward and I kissing again. Edward tried to pull away, but I just kissed him harder. He finally got the idea, and started to kiss me more passionately. I heard Charlie move over to us.

"Hey! That hurt!" Charlie had just punched Edward in his side. But it wasn't Edward that yelled out in pain- it was Charlie. "What have you got under your shirt!?" as he was saying all of this, Edward had put some space between us and was grabbing my suitcase, and I was trying to get my heart rate back under control. Edward grabbed my hand as we ran down the staircase and into the waiting Volvo. As we drove off, I could basically see the tears running down Charlies face.

"Carlisle, Esme, I hope that you don't mind me staying," I say.

" You know that you are always welcome. Rosalie and Emmett are still in Europe, so there wont be any fights," replied Carlisle. I shifted closer to Edward. I was feeling really tired- too much had happened in one day for my liking.

"What are you thinking Bella?" asked Edward.

"I'm just thinking about what happened today," I said as I watched the green blur that was the forest go by. "I'm just thinking of a way to find out what actually happened to Jake."

"I'm sure Alice will eventually see something. Till then, we'll just have to work out what to do with you," he murmured to me. I started to get lost in his eyes. "C'mon Bells, we've been sitting in the car for fifteen minutes now and someone is wanting to see you." It had only just occurred to me that we were in front of his house, and that Alice was staring at us from an open window. She saw me look up at her and her face disappeared, only to see it reappear a second later outside of the car, her smile radiating off the car.

"I'm so so so so happy that you are staying with us! I have another sister now!" Her wind-chime laugh rang out into the open air. Edward and I got out of the car, and I was embraced in a tight hug from Alice. "I'm so sorry about Jacob, but you must know that none of us did that to him. We all knew that he was the one that saved you and Edward, well… sort of Edward." She looked at me, and I saw that her eyes were a pitch black.

"Well, I'm going off hunting with Jasper, so hopefully Charlie doesn't come to take you away before we get back," she said as I took a step away from her. I had gotten used to the vampires so much, that I knew to step away when any of them had black eyes- even Alice. "I'll keep my mind open for anything about Jake, k Bella?"

"Thanks Alice"

"Toodlepop guys! I'll try not to have too much fun without you!" she yelled as she started to skip off down the road, going at a human pace for Jasper. Edward grabbed my suitcase, and had started moving towards the house. I ran after him without much success. After about two steps, I had managed to trip over my own feet, and about a second before I hit the ground, cold hands caught my waist.

"What am I going to do with you… hmmm… I think that I'm going to carry you bridal style!" he picked me up without a struggle, still holding my bag, and carried me up to his room. He put me down on his bed and started kissing me. He started at the base of my neck, and started slowly working his way up, kissing my ear, my hair, my forehead, my nose and then my lips. I started to part my lips, and this time, he didn't try to stop me, he actually started to part his lips as well. That was where it all went wrong- for Edward at least. His razor sharp tooth grazed against my lip, and I could taste blood. But that didn't worry me- there was a burning pain through my whole face. I tensed, as did Edward as he tasted my blood.

"No! Bella, I knew that this would happen soon enough! CARLISLE!!!" and I heard the door swing open. "Carlisle, I cut her with my tooth…"

"Edward! My face is burning!" I screamed at him. I could see their mouths moving, but I couldn't hear anything over the volume of my screams. Edward put his hands on my face to cool me, but the pain became to intense- I blacked out.


	2. Charlie

The Murderous Kind

Chapter Two

Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything to do with Twilight although I would love to! But Stephanie Meyer is the true owner, and really, no one could ever replace her!!!!

E.P.O.V.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" I hear Charlie yelling from outside the house. everything was going wrong.

"Carlisle, what should we do?" I muffled Bella's screams of pain with a carefully placed pillow. "He's eventually going to come up and find her screaming… then what will we do!?"

"Edward, you just need to stay calm for me. I'll go and meet Charlie and tell him that you have left for the airport. We can then tell him that Bella had an drowned in a hotel swimming pool, and that she didn't make it through. Okay? So just try and keep her quiet." And he walked out the door. I looked over at Bella to see blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"Edward… it hurts Edward… stop the fire… STOP THE FIRE!!!!!!!!" screamed Bella, just before she passed into an unconscious state. I never wanted this to happen to her, it was to painful for her. I never wanted to see her face scrunched in pain. I could hear Charlies thoughts, and they were exactly the same as what he was saying: _Edward is not the sort of person that I want my daughter to be with. He influences her into things that she doesn't want to do! And you are just letting your son get away with it! Your son is a real bastard- and so are you- and he doesn't deserve my daughter: _and with that he stormed out of the house. I could see the door open in the corner of my eye, and I looked up as Esme's soft hands touched mine.

"It will be fine in the end honey. It's the fact that you loved her so much that this happened. You should be glad that you changed her, and not Carlisle or Alice. The best thing that you can do is to just stay by her side the whole way through," she said, trying to keep me calm. Bella twitched in the final sleep of her human life, and she let out a tearless sob of pain. I lay down next to her and rested my ear on her slowly dying heart, and laid there till she woke.

B.O.P.V.

After three nights of torturous pain, I could feel the pain slowly fading away into nothingness. I opened my eyes to see Edwards crooked smile looking at me. I smiled back, happy to see him again.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of topaz," I said to Edward.

"Your eyes are the most horrible shade of black- we need to take you hunting," he replied with a slight grin of his face. " I have to make this clear to you now… you can never speak or see Charlie again. When you were changing," he shuddered as he said this. "We had to fake your death. Charlie thinks that whilst we were driving to the airport to go to Jacksonville, we were in a car accident, and that neither of us made it through. I had to smash the Volvo up…" and he started sobbing. I just started laughing. " What is so funny! It was the Volvo! THE VOLVO!!!!!!!!" but at that point I was laughing so hard that I managed to fall off of the bed. Edward didn't notice that though- he was still to angry with me for laughing at his Volvo. I landed with a hard thud on the floor, still laughing. The door swung open and Alice danced in.

"Bella! Finally! You did survive then! Was it an interesting way to change- I guess that it was the literal meaning of the kiss of death," she said as she grabbed my hand to help me off the floor. " You look gorgeous as a vampire- come have a look at yourself! I mean, apart from the black eyes you are stunning!" and she dragged me into Edwards bathroom. I gasped as I saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair had more volume, and the usual plain brown colour was full of reddish highlights. All of my features were straight and angular, and as I smiled, my teeth practically let off beams of light. My curves were perfect and I was super thin- I really did look beautiful. And even though Edward said that my eyes were black, in the bright light of the bathroom, I could see that they were a gorgeously dark shade of chocolate brown.

"Alice… am I hallucinating, or is this really me!" I whisper in excitement to her.

" I told you so. Your eyes are really nice, they aren't black though, hey," she replied in awe. "Rosalie is gonna be jealous of your hair though, she really wants highlights." I just giggled and tested out my speed. I ran back to Edward in about half a second, well, less than that. He had turned the light on, and as I walked in, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"You look stunning Bella…" I just smiled and tried to walk over to him. Yes I tried. I managed to trip over my feet, but I never hit the ground. Alice screamed. I opened my eyes to see that the floor was about a centimetre from my face, and I could see two pairs of feet standing in front of me- Edwards and Alice's. but who had stopped me? I tried to stand up but my feet couldn't find the floor. Edward took my hand and pulled me forward. I noticed that I was just gliding along… never touching the floor.

"OMG… I'm floating," I whisper. I push my hand towards the floor, and I found myself rising away. I was soon level with Edwards eyes, still on my stomach.

"I think it's the hair," I say, and we all burst out laughing.

"Can you get standing again?" Edward said. I pushed my hands forward to try and get me standing. It took a little bit of working out, trying to think of how I stopped myself in the first place, bu it soon worked. Soon enough, I was standing again. I could see Alice standing there, mouth open wide in shock and awe. I look at Edward.

"You look stunning," and before I could mutter a word of thanks, we were kissing. We had no boundaries. My hands ran through his hair wildly. His tongue begged for entry, and I gave up easily. Our tongues entwined, and searched each others mouths.

"Umm… guys, I think you should look down now," we slowly parted our lips and looked down. Alice was laughing, and soon, so were we. We were floating, kissing in mid-air. I got us back down to earth where Alice was rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

"I so needed that on camera!" she giggled, still shaking with laughter. I just gave her a death glare, which caused her to laugh even harder. Edward chuckled, and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head, and guided me out of the room to greet everyone.

" Hang on! Wait for me!" yelled Alice, as she finally got over her fit of laughter. As she passed us she grabbed my hand and pulled me from Edwards grasp. She pulled me forward and I looked back at Edward with a face that said 'Save me!' He laughed and ran forward, and got me out of Alice's grasp, and picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the stairs where everyone was standing, waiting. Well, that is with the exception of Rosalie and Emmett- they were still in Europe for their 'gap year'… they were actually on another honeymoon. Edward carefully put me down, never letting go of my hand. As soon as Esme saw me, I was enveloped in one of her giant hugs, the ones where I always get lost in the folds of her clothes.

"Welcome to the family," she whispered to me. I smiled at her and she was taken aback. She moved over to Carlisle and talk to him at a volume that none of the rest of us could hear. Carlisle looked at me, and his eyes slowly widened. I felt like he was burning a hole through me, with the strength of his stare. He slowly shook his head.

"It cant be…" he whispered. " Bella, come over here." It only just occurred to me that I was floating, and Edward was floating along with me. I regretfully let go of Edwards hand, and literally glided over to Carlisle, with a big smile on my face, showing that I was happy with my new found power- but Carlisle looked mad. At what I wasn't sure.

A/N sorry it took so long 2 update- but its finally here! woot! i have also got 2 say that i have joined an alience called the 3ckookens! MWAHAHAHA!!!!! if u hav spare time- look us up! thnx for reading! plz plz plz review!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Feared

The Murderous Kind

Chapter Three

Feared.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything to do with Twilight  although I would love to! But Stephanie Maeyer is the true owner, and really, no one could ever replace her!!!!

PLAYBACK… 

_Carlisle looked mad. At what I wasn't sure._

B.P.O.V.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" I could see that he didn't look too happy when he saw me floating, he looked scared and mad at the same time. Esme had the same look on her face. I thought that I didn't look right, that something was wrong with me.

" You- can you make me float?" he replied I moved over so that I was about to touch him, but he put his hand up. "Without touching me, if possible." I looked him straight in the eye. I made my mind force him into floating, and as he slowly floated up, his face became happy, and more relaxed. I brought him back to earth, a confused look stuck on my face.

"Come downstairs, and I'll explain why I wasn't to happy about you being able to basically fly." He said, just to take the creases off of my confused brow. Jasper walked over to me, and for the first time since I met him, he hugged me.

"I'm so happy your okay. Glad to see you, sis," he said, sending a wave of happiness through me. I smiled, and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, starting to pull me towards the staircase.

"Wait… I want to try something. Alice and Jasper, stay very still for a moment." And with that I concentrated on lifting us all up and into the air, to carry us down the stairs. Alice shrieked and started giggling as she started rising, and moving down the stairs, without touching them. When we got to the bottom, Edward, Jasper and Alice were all laughing. I set them down, faster and harder than intended, and they all stumbled forward, falling. I could have caught them… but… I didn't. I think they just needed to know that I wasn't going to still be their toy. They all stood up of the floor, their laughter slowly dying out. Edward came over, glaring at me, but his infamous crooked smile was lightly plastered on his face.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" he said. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and just giggled. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm going to have to punish you… hmm…lets see. I could send you shopping with Alice all day tomorrow? There we go. I punish you to shopping! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!" I looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Secretly, I was looking forward to going shopping. I don't know what brought it on, but now none of the clothes I had when I was human fitted me, what with my awesome new curves and all.

"NOOOO!!!! NOT SHOPPING!" and I started laughing. Jasper felt my happiness and looked at me. I put my finger to my lips. "C'mon. We better go see Carlisle and Esme," I said slowly pulling Edward towards the lounge. We got there, to see Carlisle standing with a big poster board and a pointer next to him. I groaned, thinking it was like I was back at school already. Edward looked down at me, tutting my behaviour. I just smiled a small smile and we sat down an the couch. Alice sat on the floor, sitting between Jaspers legs, who was sitting on the couch.

"Thank you for coming down here, but I would have liked you to be a little bit quicker. Now the reason-" he stopped as Alice went completely silent and still. Her eyes went blank. Jasper held her shoulders to stop her falling. After a minute or two, she came back to reality, swearing so much I didn't even know what half of the words she said were.

"Alice!" Esme scolded her. Alice just looked at her, apologies evident in her eyes.

"sorry mum… but Emmett and Rosalie are getting home early," she said, and my eyes opened wide as she said that.

"Shit! What are we going to do? Sorry Esme," said Edward, as Esme glared at him. "They don't know about Bella yet. What will Rose do?" Jasper said to back him up.

"wait! We don't know when they are getting back yet-"Carlisle started, but was cut off by the sound of a car coming up the driveway. Now it was Carlisle's turn to swear. We could all hear a car boot slam shut, and we could hear them walking up the front stairs.

"We're home!" Emmett's loud voice boomed through the quiet house.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE EMMETT! I AM NOT CARRYING ALL THE BAGS!" Rosalie screamed from outside, but Emmett wasn't paying attention- he had spotted me. He slowly walked over, and I could see him straining to hear a heart beat.

"Why didn't you guys call us about this," he asked quietly. "It's because of Rose, isn't it? Because you have to know that she has warmed up to you Bella." And with that he pulled me to my feet and gave me a big bear hug.

"Umm.. Emmett… cant... breath," I gulped down a breath of air, as he let go, laughter booming through the house. I decided to scare Rosalie a bit. I concentrated on lifting their luggage, and soon after I heard a scream, and heels running into the house. Alice and Jasper started laughing. Edward grinned, and as Rosalie came running into the lounge to Emmett's arms, he started laughing along as well. Emmett looked completely out of it, and as he saw the bags come floating into the lounge, his eyes opened wide in shock.

"How… what… huh?" he said, stumbling away from the bags, pulling Rose with him. I sent the bags flying towards them at a much faster pace. Rosalie screamed at the highest pitch I have ever heard, and I stopped the bags just before they hit Emmett in the nose. Alice was on the floor rolling around with laughter, and Edward and Jasper were laughing so hard I thought they would have cried if they could.

"Rosalie! Stop screaming. Bella stop being mean, and put those bags down." Esme said from the other room. Wow, she was good with knowing what was going on. I slowly lowered the bags, with Rosalie watching them move down towards the floor. I couldn't resist moving it so close to her that she could feel the air move around it. She whimpered. I put it flat down on the floor, after being egged on to hit Rosalie before I put it down. I didn't want to make a bad impression, so I put it down. I then went back to Edwards arms again.

"How the hell?! That bag was…was it… I hate you Bella!" Rosalie screamed and she ran up to her room, legs kicking way up behind her.

"Wow! How the hell did you do that Bella? That was frigging sweet!" said Emmett, words gushing out in awe.

"I really don't know how I can do it- you'll have to ask Carlisle. Oh, and just to let you know, that you need to be really sad at the moment, like out in public. Edward and I died," I started laughing as I said this. I think Emmett was starting to think I was going crazy. "Edward… hehe… he had to… hahaha… smash…hoho… his- SMACK!" Edward hit me on the upside of the head. "Edward! That wasn't nice. As I was saying. Edward had to smash his Volvo." Emmett's laughter boomed through the house once again. Carlisle walked in, to see what all the hubbub was.

"Welcome home Emmett. Are we all good to continue our talk. Please get Rosalie down here Emmett. Now, if possible- and DON'T get distracted," he said, and Alice and I giggled at that last comment. Emmett ran up the stairs, and came back a few seconds later with Rosalie thrashing about in his arms.

"Put me down you fiend!" she shrieked. But before she could say anymore, Emmett had closed the space between their lips, in one of the most passionate kisses that I have ever seen.

"EWWW!!! Rosalie and Emmett are kissing!" Alice exclaimed, sounding like a little child. They heard her, and parted, a slight grin on both of their faces. As soon as we all found a seat, Carlisle began.

"Thankyou. Now that you are all seated, I can tell you what power Bella has, and why I was so scared along with Esme earlier on," he took a deep unneeded breath. "Hundreds of years ago, I came across a scroll explaining about the good and evil vampire prophets of this world. The one that stuck in my mind the most, led me to become wary of other vampires. It tells of a vampire changed by the one they love most," I glanced at Edward as he said this. He looked nervous. "it says that this vampire would be the path between good and evil. That this vampire would expose all knowledge of our world, and turn the humans against us. That all would die. This vampire could choose any power that they wanted. They could choose to fly, for example," he looked at me. "There is one specific detail for this vampire though. This vampire was changed, and they had brown eyes. This was so that they could fit in with the human population. But we know that we are still safe, now. Even though Bella's eyes are brown, she is not the feared one. She is telekinetic, and is a really common power. Also it is not the type of power that the feared one may take. So we are safe- for now." I could tell that everyone had been holding their breath, but as he said that, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Except for Jasper. He was still holding his breath. He noticed my stare, and smiled. I'm sure it was nothing. "Edward, I suggest that you take Bella hunting. We need that golden glint in her eye," concluded Carlisle.

"I don't have a car though," Edward said. " We need to got out of town. It's hunting season."

"Don't worry. I have a present for Bella," he replied, motioning for us to come outside. I grinned, having a feeling that I knew what it was. Edward glared at Carlisle.

"What about my Volvo," I heard him mutter under his breath. I laughed and grabbed his hand. We went outside, and I was about ready to fall into fits of laughter, as well as cry with happiness. Out the front were two brand new, shiny Volvo's- one black and one silver. They both had giant ribbons on the top of them- the silver was blue and the black was pink. They also had big cards stuck on the windows. I screamed, escaped Edwards hand and ran toward the silver one, thinking that was mine. Just as I was on the verge of hugging it, I was stopped by a pair of cold hands.

" I believe you have the wrong car, my dear," Edward said. He picked me up and carried me towards the black one. He set me down at the door of the black Volvo, and I fell in love immediately. Inside, the seats were a chocolate brown leather, and even though this might sound strange, front headrests were fluffy leopard print. I literally jumped with joy.

"May I ask what happened to my truck?" I asked Edward. He looked at me nervously.

"Umm… well, you see…"I stopped him before his tongue got in a knot.

"Because I was going to ask if we could get rid of it," I put him out of his misery. " Lets pack- I'm starving! Hang on… I don't have any clothes," I say.

"Way ahead of you Bella!" Alice exclaims, and hands me a massive bag, all full of clothes and shoes. I rolled my eyes- I should have know Alice would go shopping for me. She shoved it into the boot of my new car, and passed Edward his bag to put into the boot.

"Why cant you put mine in to?" he whined. Alice just gave him a cheesy grin, and pulled me to the side as he attempted to put his bag into the boot.

"You have to know… that Edward really does love you. He stayed by your side the whole time that you were turning. Please promise that you will never leave him," she was pleading with me now.

"Alice, you know how much I love your brother I will never leave him," I reply, trying to calm her.

"Good, because I went to Victorias Secret to buy you some things for this weekend!" she said absolutely thrilled. My eye started twitching. What did Edward tell everyone?!

"Thanks Alice…I'm going to go now… I'll see you in a few days then… SHOPPING!!!!!" I say gleefully. I kipped over to my New Car, and stole the keys off Edward.

"Did you think I would let you drive on my maiden voyage? I think not!" and with that I pushed him into the passengers seat, and skipped around to the drivers seat. I wound down the window.

"Toodlepop everyone! See you in a few days!!!" and I pulled out of the driveway. "Where are we headed, my darling?" I ask.

"You'll see…" he replied, a mischievous grin on his face. I really was doomed now… oh well. A hunting trip in the unknown with Edward- I can deal with that!

A/N I know… it was a very bad chapter… sorry. It does get better though! The next chapter will be up in the next week or so, depending on school. So till then, I bid you adui!


	4. Bear Hunt

The Murderous Kind

Chapter Four

Bear Hunt

B.P.O.V.

Edward and I had just reached the foot of the Rocky Mountains. After our long car ride, we could safely say that we weren't going to bump into anyone that I would know here, coz, technically speaking, we were dead. He brought me here on my first hunting trip, and I was ecstatic, and very hungry. Over the space of time that I had been a vampire, my eyes had gone from their chocolate brown colour, to a more burgundy shade. I was jumping at every passing car…my blood lust was way over the top. I was really loving my car though, I LOVE the speed! It's so exhilarating. But I had been sitting in it for three hours, and I was restless.

"Edward! When are we going to get out of this car! I'm starving!" I whine to Edward.

"Soon… we're nearly at a spot that's really blocked off from humans- and there are a lot of bears, and mountain lions for me," he replied. I smiled, and looked out my window at the passing woodlands.

About half an hour later, Edward finally started slowing the car. We had reached a point in the forest where there was very little light filtering through the trees. It was extremely dense, but there was wildlife bustling around everywhere. Edward opened his door, and before I knew it, he was at my door, opening it for me. I smiled, not knowing whether it was for him, or for the blood lust hidden in my eyes. I started walking off, but Edward grasped my shoulder.

"You don't know where or what to look for, my dear. I suggest that you follow me," and with that, he walked in front of me. I stalked behind him, jumping with lust every time I heard movement in the bushes.

"Edward!" I whined for the fourth time. " Hurry up! Cant we run or something?"

"Just be patient, or it will spoil the surprise." He looked at me, and kissed me, just to silence me. I gave in (obviously) and stayed quiet. But… not for long. I have never been much of a singer, but I couldn't resist today.

"You know, I've just thought of the coolest song that we should sing! Please Edward, you have to join in! just repeat what I say," and I took a deep breath to begin. And I sung…

Goin on a bear hunt.  
Gonna catch a big one.  
I'm not scared.  
Lovely day  
Tall trees (CHORUS)  
Green grass  
And loooooookin at flowers. (2X)

I see a field.  
We can't go around it  
Can't go over it  
So we gotta go through it.  
Let's go (Do motions as if going through a field with large grass, tall shrubs etc.)  
(Repeat Chorus)

I see a big tree.  
We can't go around it  
Can't go through it  
So we gotta go over it.  
Let's climb. (Do climbing motions until you hit the top  
Look around  
You see a bear? No?  
Climb down (Do motions as if going down the tree.) (Repeat Chorus)

I see a lake.  
We can't go around it.  
We can't go over it  
So we gotta go through it.  
Take off your socks. … (Edward couldn't resist… he took off his shirt as well just for my pleasure at this point! YAY for the Shirtless Edward!)  
Take off your shoes.  
Jump in the water.  
Let's start swimming.  
Stop, tread water.  
Do you see a bear, No?  
Keep swimming.  
Get out of the water.  
Put on your socks.  
Put on your shoes.  
Let's keep going.  
(Repeat Chorus)

I see a cave.  
We can't go around it  
Can't go over it  
So we gotta go in it.  
OK let's go in.  
It's dark  
It's creepy.  
Stop, I feel something.  
It's furry.  
It's big.  
It has eyes.  
IT'S A BEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

Edward and I sped up our pace a little bit, to the point were we were almost not visible.  
Get out of the cave  
Run, Jump in the water. Start swimming…. Yet again, he became shirtless.  
Get out of the water.  
Run. Go up the tree, down the tree.  
Keep running, Go through the field.  
We're almost home.  
Go up the stairs.  
Open the door, close the door  
Whew...we made it home safe.

The whole way through that song, Edward repeated what I said. I really couldn't resist putting in all of the actions that I knew. When we got to the part when we were running from the bear, Edward started making bear noises. I really freaked me out! I mean, I was going to eat one of them in a little while!

Edward stopped in his tracks a little while later.

"We're here…"he said. I looked around him, but I only saw more trees. I looked closer and saw a little opening in the trees, and a small amount of light escaping from the darkness. He pulled me beside him, so that he could wrap his arms around me, and started moving forward. He got to the small opening, and pushed it aside to reveal the one place that I thought I would only see in forks. I was the meadow. This was the first place that I had seen the sun. We stepped out into the sunlight and soft grass, and watched each other sparkle. We stared into each others eyes, but our moment was soon broken. A big grizzly bear had just stumbled upon our meadow, and it had stopped dead in its' tracks when it saw us.

"Bella, for the moment, I will take this bear- just to show you how it's done," he said, smirking. He walked closer to the bear, very, very slowly. The bear watched him for a minute, and them became interested in a little purple wildflower at its' feet. Edward took this time to attack. He lunged at its' head, breaking its' neck instantaneously on impact. The bear fell to the floor, crushing the purple flower, and Edward made an incision in it neck with his teeth. After a minute or two, he stood up, a little bit of blood on the side of his mouth.

"Do you understand that?" he inquired. I nodded my head, to anxious to speak. He came over and took my hand, and we walked to the far side of the meadow, where there were some dear. Edward noticed my enthusiasm to kill, so he let go of my hand, and stood on the sidelines. I snuck up slowly and silently, behind them, and within seconds, I had broken all of their necks. I was now on to the process of having a nice warm drink. I was surprised how tasty it actually was… I couldn't believe how I despised the stuff so much when I was human.

When I was satisfied with my kill, and my eyes were a nice topaz, I walked over to Edward.

"You've got a little something on your shirt," he said, pointing to a small splatter of blood on my nice, **white** shirt. I kind of scared him when I lifted the stain to my mouth and licked it. Still tasted bloody fantastic. Edward looked at me with his crooked smile, and lent down to me. I thought he was going to kiss me, but I was a little let down when he licked the stain. Now this stain was right next to my breast, so he licked it, and started kissing every part of me all the way up to meet my waiting lips. We kissed passionately for several minutes, but when Edward parted with me, I found that we were both panting severely. He took my hand and started to move towards where the car was parked. We got to the opening, and as we were going to step through, we heard noise no the other side. We fell completely still. We looked through, and we saw a girl standing there.

This girl was obviously a vampire, because she had blood splattered all over her shirt and face. The was some blood slowly trickling out of her mouth, and her eyes were a deep red. Her hair was a long brown, and she was rather short. We looked to the ground, to see that her kill was a human, their bones all broken, a sign for a struggle. They were now limp and lifeless. I was just about ready to pounce on her, when her shape started to shimmer and change. She grew taller, her hair got shorter and became blonde. Her features became more manly, and she grew muscles. Edward covered my hand as I was about to scream.

We knew who that vampire was….

A/N CLIFFIE!!!! Sorry people, but I couldn't resist :-) sorry that this was a short one, but it was written fairly early in the mornin. my nxt chapter should be posted by later this week! Plz keep the reviews coming!!!!


	5. A Drastic Phone Call

Murderous Kind

Chapter Five

A Drastic Phone Call.

A/N--- i do not own Twilight... or New Moon... or any of the Characters... sigh...

_Playback…_

_We knew who it was…_

Bella's P.O.V.

Staring through those trees, I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. I just couldn't believe that he was doing that! If I could have cried, I would have created a flood- I was that scared and sad. I wanted to jump on him, and claw his eyes out. But I lost that chance- Edwards' phone began to ring. The person heard it, and was off in the other direction before we could say anything.

"Shit," whispered Edward. He looked at the caller ID- it was Alice. "What is it Alice?" he paused for a second as Alice spoke. I could hear exactly what she was saying, and I didn't like the sound of it.

"Edward, I'm really worried- Carlisle and Jasper have gone missing. They aren't answering their phones, and neither of them left any hint of where they were going," said Alice, in a high pitched, extremely fast voice.

"Alice, something terrible just happened- Alice? Alice? Shit, the phone just died," Edward said, utterly furious. He shut the phone, and shoved it into his back pocket.

"What are we going to do Edward? How could this even be possible?! I thought…" I said, shaking at the thought of it.

" We need to get to the hotel so that we can contact everyone- including Jasper and Carlisle," he concluded, taking my hand and pulling me through the trees back towards the car. We flew through the trees at what seemed like 100 kilometres per hour, possibly faster. We weren't paying enough attention, well at least I wasn't. My face was getting whipped with the branches, and although I wasn't getting effected by them, I felt like it was showing that everything was going wrong.

I nearly screamed when I saw that blonde mop of hair waiting by my car. The person was facing the opposite direction, and that was what set of my panic alarm. All I could see was the back of his head. When he heard me breath in air to gather up a scream, he turned around, I just about fell to the floor with relief. Edward had to grab my waist to support me and keep me standing.

"Jasper… don't scare me like that," I said, breathlessly.

"My God! Don't you tell anyone where you are! You've got everyone scared- Alice is worried sick! And Bella is now on the point of a nervous break-down, no thanks to you!" yelled Edward. "Why the hell are you here!"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did tell Alice where I went," he said.

Back in Forks This is in no-one in particulars point of view… 

Whilst Alice was hunting, soon after calling Edward and Bella, she came across a giant letter **K** in the middle of the field. Following the **K** there was a giant **S**.

"WHAT THE HELL JASPER!" she screamed.

Now if we zoom out, so far that Alice is only a tiny speck of light, we can see what it says---

_**GONE TO THE ROCKY'S.**_

_**B.B.S.**_

"JASPER!!!"

Back at the Rocky's… 

Bella's P.O.V.

"I'm pretty much doomed when I get back home," said Jasper, scratching his head. "and the reason I'm here is because I needed to talk to you- it's extremely urgent. It's about Carlisle."

"Haven't you heard of a mobile phone!" yelled Edward.

"Well, I did call- but you didn't answer."

"ok… well don't tell us anything just yet. Get into the car- we're going home," Edward replied, glancing behind him as there was a rustling in the bushes. He was becoming scared, and I could tell why. I pulled the keys out of my pocket, and threw them at Edward. I didn't want to risk driving when I was on the brink of totally freaking out.

"I'm really sorry Bella… but we need to get to the others as quick as we can. We can go on a holiday anytime, but not right now," whispered Edward, kissing me on the cheek as he took the keys from my shaking hands.

"It's fine Edward, because it is a lot more urgent then anything we had planned," I said weakly smiling.

Edwards P.O.V.

"It's fine Edward, because it's a lot more urgent than anything we had planned," said Bella, letting out a small weak laugh.

"Yeah… ha-ha…" I said, trying to laugh carelessly. But I just couldn't.

I was going to ask her to marry me tonight.

So much for that…

A/N **sorry people… but its only a short chpt this time. I will have the nxt chpt posted by tomorrow night though!!! YAY!!! I would really love some more reviews :D I kinda like them :P**

**Until tomorrow, I bid you adue!**

**PS I would really appreciate it, that when you are reviewing, that you don't give anything away- it kinda spoils the whole mystery side of it… even though it may seem obvious now, some people may not quite have it yet. Ta!**


	6. Conversations with Vampires

The Murderous Kind

Chapter Six

Conversations with Vampires

Playback… 

E.P.O.V.

"_It's fine Edward, because it's a lot more urgent than anything we had planned," said Bella, letting out a small weak laugh._

_"Yeah… ha-ha…" I said, trying to laugh carelessly. But I just couldn't._

_I was going to ask her to marry me tonight._

_So much for that…_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

As soon as I said those words, I regretted them. The look on his face when I said those words, just about broke my heart. Tonight was going to be a very special night- I could tell that just from the way that he looked at me. I looked away from his breathtaking face, and went over to my car door. But someone stopped me as I did. I could feel Edwards smooth hands around my waist, as he pulled me away from the passenger side. He opened the back seat door, and pulled me inside with him as he slid across. He passed Jasper the keys, and pulled me closer to his side.

"Go as fast as you can Jasper," said Edward as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me even closer. "I'm so sorry Bella… I never expected this to happen," and with that he placed his lips on mine. I was totally lost in the passion of the kiss, that I never noticed any cars flying past, or the magnificent mountains, slowly fading away into the horizon. Instinctively, my hands found their way to his hair, and I pulled him closer into the kiss, hands running through his hair wildly. His hands ran up my back, and wrapped themselves around my neck. His tongue begged for entry, and I gave in. His hands unwrapped from around my neck, and slowly travelled down towards my chest. I pulled away, from his face, looking towards Jasper.

"Umm… Eddy? We have someone else in the car," I said, very quietly giggling.

"Oh… right," he replied. He lent forward and tapped Jasper on the shoulder. "Sorry mate. Kinda forgot where we were." Jasper turned around, a look of horror on his face.

"You guys are worse than Emmett and Rosalie," he said, smirking. "Now I'm starting to wish that I brought Alice with me."

"Hah! Nope- you're stuck as the designated driver," I said. "Where about's are we now?"

"We've still got about another hour left- but I can make it half an hour if you like."

"Fast as you can," said Edward, once again looking into my now topaz eyes. We sat like that for what seemed like hours, never taking our eyes off each other.

"Oh, crap," Jasper whispered, as he started slowing the car down. Edward and I looked out the window to see the police signalling us to pull over. "This is just perfect." An extremely fat police-man started climbing out of his car. Perfect- I have a great plan to get us out of this.

"Jasper," I said. "Climb into the back. I'll get into the front. GO!" Jasper and I quickly exchanged places, whilst the car was still moving. I manoeuvred the car so that we were parked in the shade, just for precaution. The police-man started to shuffle towards the car, and when he finally made it, he tapped on the window, breathing deeply, and wiping his brow- he only had to walk about fifty metres! I slowly wound down my window.

"Hi officer!" I said in a cheery voice. "What seems to be the problem?" I obviously knew what the problem was, but I needed to keep up the act. The man was taken aback by my beauty. Could hear Edward growling in the back seat, and I definitely knew why. I was disgusted at this man, but I couldn't do anything.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" he said. His voice was contradictive to his looks, as it was very high pitched, as if it hadn't broken yet. I tried to stifle a laugh.

" I was only going at 100- that's the speed limit, right?"

" No miss, you were going at 160."

" Well that cant be right, because I had my cruise control set at 100. Your speed… umm… speed thingy must be broken," I said, putting on the innocent act as much as possible. I decided to have a little fun. Whilst that fat, stupid police-man was concentrating on what I was saying, I was concentrating on lifting his radar gun from his pocket, and taking it through the air. To our right was a very busy motor-way. This was going to be fun.

"No. My radar is always right. I can show you how fast you were going." He reached for the gun, and didn't find it. He shook his head in confusion. He reached to grab it again.

"Umm… officer? Is that your radar over there?" I had carefully placed it on the road, so close that the cars were almost touching it. The man looked at me

"Stay right here, you." And with that, he slowly waddled over to the side of the road to collect it. Just as he was reaching down to grab it, I moved it. 'CRACK!!!' a car had run over it, smashing it to pieces. The officer was dumbfounded. Edward, Jasper and I immediately burst out laughing. He started to walk over to us again, and we had to stifle our laughter once again.

"Umm… something just happened. I'm going to let you go this time, but please stick to the limit," he looked at me again, and then turned around and started back to his car.

" Okay Bells, you can go now," said Jasper, climbing into the front. I quickly jumped into the back, and Jasper started to move.

"Wait! Just one more minute… hehe…he has to pay," I said, an evil smile growing on my face. As the man opened his door, I shut it as soon as it was wide enough for him to climb into. He looked utterly baffled. He tried it again, until he nearly succeeded- but this time he got his fingers caught. We only just heard his yowl of pain over our cackling laughter as we sped off.

"Ten minutes till we get home guys," said Jasper as we passed the boarder for Forks. After the incident with the police-man, the mood in the car because very sullen. Nobody wanted to talk about what we were about to face. Edward never let go of my hand, well, not since the policeman pulled us over. We were anxious to get home, but we couldn't go up to our room till we had spoken to everyone about our epidemic. I stared out the window at the familiar sights rushing by, sights and people that I would never be able to visit again. I was never going to be able to work in the sports store, see all my old friends or go home again. I was going to have to witness my whole family and all my friends go to mine and Edwards funeral. Poor Alice was going to have to finish high school without us. And Jacob… we had broken the treaty. But does Jacob know that I have changed? Everything was going downhill. We plunged into darkness as we came into the forest, coming ever closer to finding out the future of the world. (**I know that it seems a bit much… but really it's true. Corny… **_**The future of world depends on us **_**would have been a bit much… ha-ha)**

We came around the, and the gleaming white house called to us. Alice ran out of the house to greet us. When she saw Jasper driving her face lit up with joy, but it quickly changed to anger.

"How could you do that to me Jasper! I was so scared! I thought something happened to you. Or something else. Jasper come here now," yelled Alice. Jasper cringed with the volume of her voice. He climbed out of the car, passing me my keys. Edward climbed out and came and opened my door for me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started towards the house.

"Hang on Edward, I just need to speak to Alice first," I said, unwrapping myself from his arms. I walked towards Alice, who was currently embraced in a kiss with Jasper. I politely coughed, and they slowly parted.

"Umm… Jasper? You got a little something there," I said, pointing at a spot on Jaspers face where there was a smidgen of Alices lipstick. He quickly wiped it off. "Sorry to disturb you, but I really need to talk Alice," and with that I pulled Alice off to the start if the forest. "Alice! How could you think that Jasper had left you! And don't say that that wasn't what you were going to say." As I said this, Alices face became ashamed. "Shame on you.

"I'm sorry… I was just really worried. He hasn't left my side for more than a day! He's been acting a little strange lately, so I jumped to conclusions," she said, sobbing dryly.

"It's okay Alice. Just promise that you wont assume again. Don't forget- when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me," I said, embracing her in a tight hug. **(sorry about the bad joke people- my dad is starting to rub off on me : P if you don't understand it… then just look at the spelling of assume!) **Alice hugged me back, and we walked back to our husband/boyfriend hand in hand.

"C'mon you two. We have some business to deal with. Is Carlisle here?" asked Edward.

"No, but Esme just called the hospital. She got Carlisle, and he said has to work late tonight. Why?" Alice replied. I looked at Edward, trying to see what his answer would be.

"We have some really bad news. But Carlisle can't know it. Is everybody else here?" Alice nodded in response. "Can you get them all? We need to have a family meeting. Now." Alice ran off onside to Gather everyone. Edward, Jasper and I wandered into the lounge where everyone was already waiting. That was really quick.

"Alice said that you have some bad news- news that Carlisle cant know of. What is it?" asked Esme, an a very concerned voice.

"When Bella and I went hunting, we came across a vampire, a bad one. At first we thought that it was a woman, but she started changing shape. 'she' had just finished eating, and there was a body at 'her' feet. After she finished changing shape, I had to stop Bella from screaming."

"Why? Who was it?" asked Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Esme, in almost perfect unison.

"It was Carlisle," I whispered.

**A/N MWAHAHAHA!!!!! I bet you didn't see that coming, did you? … cough, cough… I told you I would have it up tonight- I'm in Australia, so it is tonight for me at least… ok what do you all think of it??? Hope that you are all enjoying it! I couldn't leave you all on a cliffie, although it was tempting. I have a very busy week ahead of me, so the nxt chpt may take a while to get online. Until then… Cya! **

**Happy Reading! **

**Aimee**


	7. The Truth

The Murderous Kind.

Chapter Seven.

The Truth.

Disclaimer: i do not own Twighlight, New Moon or Eclipse, or any of the characters affiliated with it...

Playback

"_Why? Who was it?" asked Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Esme, in almost perfect unison._

_"It was Carlisle," I whispered._

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"It couldn't have been…! It cant!" Esme's voice rang through the silence.

"I'm sorry Esme, everyone. But we know what we saw, and I don't know how to explain it," Edward said, strangely calm for this situation.

"I can," whispered Jasper, so quietly that I nearly didn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" said Rosalie accusingly.

"I can explain why… why Carlisle was doing that," he said, his voice scarcely being able to be heard.

"You mean… it was actually Carlisle?" said Esme. Jasper nodded. Esme began sobbing, no tears being let from her eyes. "Carlisle would never do such a thing! He works in a hospital for Christ's Sake! He would never be able to work there!" Esme was going into hysterics. Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room, and she quietened down.

"Please, I need to explain. I have only just found out for myself, and even Edward and Bella do not know the full story. It is rather quite confusing, so I really don't want any interruptions. Do you all want to know the REAL Carlisle?" Everyone slowly and silently nodded, even Edward and I. I gripped Edwards hand tighter, and he lent down and kissed the top of my head. "Now here's what you don't know about Carlisle…"

"As you all heard a while ago, Carlisle was talking about the vampire that is the path between good and evil. The vampire that would go behind the backs of the other vampires in their coven. A vampire that would turn against all vampires, and that would turn all the humans against us. The werewolf's would have to join us, and we would have to convince the humans that we were safe, and then try and convert all the other vampires into becoming vegetarians. This 'evil' vampire has the opportunity to choose their power, but it would have to be a power that is uncommon in vampires, something like shape-shifting for example," he said, looking at Edward and I. " this is were Carlisle comes in- Edward and Bella saw someone shape-shifting- someone that they believed to be Carlisle. They were right. I could immediately tell because as Carlisle was telling us all this information, I could sense his fear and dread. He was scared that someone would pick him out and expose his secret. I'm sure that Edward could tell you that Carlisle was blocking his thoughts-meaning that he had a secret. He was trying to hide the fact that…" Jasper was cut of as the living room door swung open, and Carlisle strode into the room.

"Afternoon all! How are we today? And also, before anyone replies, why is everyone living in the house, sitting together looking scared and worried?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that seconds before he walked in, we had been talking about him.

"Ummm… if you really must know, we were playing… truth or dare?" Jasper said, slightly indicating that it was actually a question.

"Yeah! Truth or dare. I was about to dare Emmett to… fly to Australia and try to tackle a kangaroo buuut, you kinda spoiled our game," said Edward, thinking quickly. "Bella and I are going to my room. Could we pleeaasse be left alone? Please?!" and with that Edward took my hand, and we slipped from the room. We could hear Emmett discussing different strategies that he could use when he eventually got on a plane to tackle kangaroo, and we could hear Carlisle scolding him- because going to Australia was completely out of the question. We would risk exposure, and it was also on the other side of the world. As we got inside Edwards, or should I say I _our_ room, we found that we were panting. Everyone except for Carlisle knew that everyone living in this house was in the direct threat of danger. No-one was safe anymore. No-one was safe from the safe and peaceful Carlisle anymore.

Edward fell onto the couch, absolutely exhausted from the days events. I fell into his lap, and he smiled weakly. I could feel how sad he was, because his smile had become straight, and it didn't reach his eyes. I was hoping that he wasn't too sad, because I wanted him to enjoy tonight. He really deserved it, after all that he has been through these past five days. He needed the chance to relax.

"I love you Edward," I said, lightly kissing his cheek. As I pulled my head away from his face, I saw his crooked smile once again, and I was happy that it had reached his eyes, a sign that he wasn't going to leave me.

"I love you to Bella," he said, his breath dazzling me. I was stunned for a few seconds as we gazed into each others eyes. "There was something that I was going to," but he was cut off as we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Edward, sighing as the door swung open to reveal a very distressed Alice standing there. "What is it, Alice?" he said, hinting that there was something going on in here already.

"I'm sorry, but Jasper kicked me out of the room- he was kinda going crazy. He was getting so many emotions at once that he's finding it hard to cope," she said as she plonked down on the couch next to me. Edward shot her a glare, and she gasped. "OMG! I'm so sorry for interrupting you, I didn't think… " and with that, she giggled and danced out of the room. We heard Rosalie's protests as Alice went into their room to complain. I laughed and looked back at Edward, who was staring at the door, completely out of it. He looked back at me, his smile back on his face.

"Now, as I was saying, I was going to ask you something tonight at the hotel. But before I can ask you, you need to be in the appropriate clothing. Alice! We need your help!" he called out to Alice, his face growing brighter for every second that I changed my facial expression. I suddenly became extremely worried- he was calling in Alice for help- With Clothes! Argh! A few seconds, Alice and Rosalie walked through the door, and both had grins plastered on their faces. I just wonder why he sent Alice out of the room before.

"Out Edward! You cant see her until afterwards.," Alice said, sticking her tongue out and pushing him out the door. It was so dramatic. I was on the verge of screaming out NOOOO!!! And I assume that that was what Edward was feeling. Rosalie shoved me into Edwards giant walk-in robe, which had just recently been filled with lots of women's clothing, presumably for me. It was all of my old clothing, so none of it would fit me anymore. Alice ran gleefully into the cupboard behind us, and then proceeded to shut the door. Alice then began rummaging through my clothes. Don't ask- I have no idea either.

"Finally!" she said, pulling aside a bunch of clothing. I gasped as she revealed a small doorway.

"This is a secret doorway that links mine and your wardrobes, and Rosalie's bathroom. Only we know about it. It's also a great place to hide presents," Alice said, pushing me into the little corridor, that was lit with fluorescent lights, and almost filled to the brim with clothing. After about a minutes walk, we came to two different doors. One said Alice, the other, Rosalie. We went into Alices' and I just couldn't explain what I saw. It was crazy! There was clothes everywhere. The floors and half of the walls were covered with shoes. I could see a small section in the corner where all of Jaspers' clothes were, but the rest of the space ( which was four walls, each five metres- you work it out :P) was covered with all of Alices clothes. Alice and Rosalie giggled, and started pulling random items of clothing out. This isn't exactly what we should be doing with our time, seeing as though we had a very dangerous vampire in the house, but we really had to keep up the act.

Alice pulled out a blood red bag that was hidden behind a rack of coats, and started emptying the contents.

"Now Bella, you cant complain or make a fuss- tonight's going to be a good night. And don't say anything about the clothes that we are going to make you wear!" said Alice, and she pulled out a matching black thong and strapless bra. "I told you I went shopping!" she said as she showed me the name on the bag- _Victorias Secret_. I scowled at her as I took the underwear out of her hands.

"And what am I supposed to wear with these?" I asked. Who knows what they have planned for me to wear, and if it involved a thong… I knew it was going to be interesting.

"We're working on it!" said Rosalie, voice muffled as she looked through a rack of skirts. "Just get those on! Now!" she said.

"But… But… you two are in here!" I said, slightly embarrassed at the fact that I was stripping down in front of my two new sisters.

"Bella, I've already seen you before- remember?" said Alice, reminding me about my little incident with James a few years back. I had a feeling that she would bring that up. I grumpily started to undress as Alice and Rosalie discussed clothing in the corner.

As soon as I got the underwear on, they turned around to have a look at me. To tell you the truth, I thought that I didn't look to bad once I got this on. You could really see the shape of my curves. I felt pretty! I think I saw Rosalie scowl a little as she looked at me. Oh well, she'll get over it.

"Turn around," said Alice. There was no way in Hell that I was going to turn around. I backed myself into a corner so that they couldn't see my backside. I needed some sort of privacy! Alice sighed, and pulled me out of the corner. "We've found the perfect outfit for you, so shut your eyes, and don't peek until you're dressed! Just go with the flow and relax," she said, a devilish grin plastered on both her and Rosalie's faces. They didn't trust me enough, so they put a blind fold over my eyes.

"Arms up Bella," said Alice. I put my arms up, and I felt silky smooth material slide over my head, and onto my chest. I felt very embarrassed when the material got stuck on my chest.

"Shoot… the button is still done up," said Rosalie, laughing a little as she said it. I sighed a breath of relief- my boobs weren't that big. I felt it pass over my chest, and felt I fall around my knees. They started doing up buttons, and they started pulling at it, making sure that it was all straight and nice. I heard them stand back, and I started to pull of the blindfold.

"NO! not yet- we haven't done your hair and makeup yet!" Alice said, and she started pulling me behind her. I could feel the confines of the small corridor around me, and soon we stopped, presumably because we got to Rosalie's bathroom. I had no idea where they would be able to hide a door in a bathroom, but somehow, we got in there with out any fuss being made.

They pushed me down into what I _think_ was a chair, and they retied the blindfold so that it was underneath my hair.

"Let the makeover begin, "said Rosalie in a very melodramatic voice. Someone started to tugged at my hair, spraying it with water, and I think straightening it. I could smell the leave-in conditioner that they put in my hair- it smelt like freesias, our flower.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, they left my hair and started on my face.

"We need to take off the blindfold, and if you peek… umm… you will be doomed to a life of shopping! MWAHAHAHA!!!" said Alice. Typical. They slid off the blindfold, and I kept my eyes tightly shut. I could feel little brushes against my skin, and tugging at my eyelashes.

Soon enough, they lifted me off of the chair, and back through the corridor. I had no idea where we were going, and I was starting to get restless. I had been away from Edward for what seemed like hours. I heard the slight creak of a door opening, and someone pushed me into another seat.

"Shoes," Alice and Rosalie said in unison, before collapsing into a fit of giggles. I could hear them rummaging through a pile of shoes. I could tell that we were in Alices room, because there seemed to be endless amounts of shoes.

"OMG!!! These are perfect!" screeched Alice. I heard Rosalie squeal of delight as Alice slid the shoes onto my feet. "Don't peek! I'm going to carry you back to your room- I don't want to give any hints about your outfit- especially the shoes." And with that, she lifted me off the chair, and started carrying me back through the corridor. We passed through another door, and then Alice plonked me down on Edwards' couch, or the bed- I wasn't sure.

"Bella- on the count of three, I want you to stand up and open your eyes, and please try not to fall over," said Rosalie, and I could almost hear her smirk as she said those words. I nodded slowly. "One…" I heard movement. "Two…" Alice giggled." Three!" I stood up and opened my eyes.

"Oh… my… God…is that really me?' I was gorgeous. I wasn't wearing heels, so I was able to stand, and looking at the mirror that had been placed in front of me, I felt like I was going to fall over- they really thought about my reaction. I was wearing a simple black dress, that was tight in all the right places. It had a blood red band tied just under my chest, and formed as a bow at the back. It fell just above my knees, and was strapless. Under the bow, the rest of the material flowed, and was all done in wide pleats at the front and back. It was stunning and simple. I had simple red ballet flats that had what looked like black paint artistically slashed all over them. The black clashed with my intensely pale skin, and brought out and made my beauty even more prominent. My facial features were stunning. Alice and Rose had done my hair so that the red highlights stood out. They had made it wavy, and had pinned some of the front at the back, where a blood red rose was positioned neatly. My eyes had been made to be smoky grey, with a small amount of black kohl. My lips looked plump, and had been made a luscious and vibrant red. And to frame my face, I had two tendrils of hair coming down each side of my face. And last but not least, I had a small topaz heart necklace on.

"Turn the necklace over," said Alice. I turned it over, and I instantly felt like crying. It had on it, an engraved picture of freesia petals, each one saying _I love you._ And down the very bottom, it had just one single word- _Eternity._ "Edward gave that to me to give to you," Alice said.

"Thankyou so much," I said to them, and I hugged each one of them tightly. Rosalie hugged me back! I was surprised at that.

"Go get him tiger," whispered Alice as I hugged her. I laughed to myself as I walked out onto the landing outside Edwards room. And that's where I saw him.

An angel.

Edward.

**A/N I really didn't want to leave you all on a cliffie, because then to much of my plan will be revealed! MWAHAHAHA!!! I mean… umm… yeah :D neways, hope that you are all enjoying it! It's gonna get really good soon. It may be a while before I update though, because I have exams that I need to study for… sigh… but I just got some really sweet news! ECLIPSE IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For me it comes out on the 1****st**** of August! EEEEEEEE!!!! I cant wait! If ne-one has read it already… was it good??? Oh, and I need 15 more reviews, or complete bordem before I can write the next chapter! So please please please please please please review!!!!!!! **


	8. One Big Rock

The Murderous Kind.

Chapter Eight.

One Big Rock.

_Disclaimer:I dont own anything 2 do with Twilight etc._

_Playback_

_An angel._

_Edward._

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"I've been waiting for you," said Edward. He smiled, but it seemed somewhat different from his usual crooked smile. It was… straight. I looked closely at him to try and figure out what was wrong, but I just couldn't put it forward. His clothes didn't match what I was wearing, but not that they should. He was wearing black jeans and a cotton shirt. He looked very stiff and nervous, but I just couldn't pick out what was wrong. "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing… you just look a little different than you usually look. Are you feeling ok today?" I ask, slightly concerned. I saw him tense up a little bit when I said that he looked different, not at all normal.

"No, I'm fine. Just fine," he said in a monotonous voice. I couldn't see anything physically wrong with him, so I ran over to him.

"You look very pretty today," Edward said, as if he didn't know that Rosalie and Alice had been playing dress up with me. I lent up towards his lips, looking for a kiss, but he shied away from me. I looked at him, tilting my head, trying to work it out. But before I could do more, he had planted his lips on mine. But it wasn't like his usual, soft, nice kisses. It seemed forced, with no feeling put into it at all. I pulled away as he started begging for entry into my mouth. It just wasn't right. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know… but can I just ask- why did you make me get so dressed up?"

"Well, if you want to find out, you had best come with me," he said, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs. He pulled out the keys to the Volvo, and as we got to the car, Edward called my name.

"Yes Edward?" I said

"Yes what?" he replied.

"Well, you said my name, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. It must have been your imagination playing tricks on you," he said matter-of-factly. I shook my head to get rid of the feeling that he was lying straight to my face. We got in the car and we started driving towards Charlie's house. I had a feeling that I knew where we were going. Our meadow.

He pulled up at the start of the path, and killed the engine, creating a deathly silence. We sat there for a minute or two, doing nothing except for breathing. Slowly, Edward started to get out of the car, not bothering to open my door- that wasn't like him. I climbed out and started to follow him down the path. After we passed into the darkness of the trees, we sped up and within seconds, we had reached the opening, and stepped through into the open meadow. I gasped as I saw what was waiting there; I felt like I was looking into heaven. It was beautiful. Red and pink freesias had been scattered all over the floor of the meadow, and there was a dance floor positioned in the very middle. In the middle of the dance floor, there was a circular, marble stand with a little box on it. My dead heart fluttered as I looked at it. I had a good feeling about what was contained in it. I looked up at Edward with the biggest smile on my face. He looked down at me as if he didn't know what was going on. He smiled back, but there was absolutely no feeling in it at all. There was something seriously wrong with Edward. But I didn't care- at least he was still with me.

"Edward… what is in that little box?" I said, knowing full-well what was in it, but as I tilted my head, hinting at it, he flinched.

"Umm… well, you see now," he said, stumbling along with his speech. "Why don't we have a look? You never know what Alice could have put there." That subtle hint shook me a little- he didn't know what was in there, meaning that it wasn't… or he could just be playing along. Come to think of it… where is Alice? I would have thought that she would be here. Oh, well. Edward took my hand and led me onto the dance floor, and as he stepped onto it, music started playing. Clair de Lune. Motion sensors! What would they come up with next. It really was beautiful- walking onto the dance floor, hand in hand, with 'our' song playing. I decided to make it even more special, so I lifted us of the floor a little, just high enough to make us glide along. Edward looked back, shocked to not be able to touch the floor. My power really must be very strong, to be able to lift up myself AND Edward at the same time, without even faltering once.

After about a minute of gliding, we had reached the little stand in the middle. Underneath the little box was a letter addressed to me. I looked up at Edward, but he was too absorbed in the little box. I lifted the box to get the letter, and opened it. It read: (**lovey- dovey part…) **

_Dearest Isabella,_

_As the days pass on into an eternity, I still cannot believe that you are with me once again. I am glad to see your sparkling smile everyday as I walk past, and the love in your eyes as we pass the hours together._

_Bella, as you look into my eyes, you must remember that I love you, and that we now have an eternity to be together. As you now stare into my eyes, I want you to look at me and answer a simple question-_

_Will you marry me?_

What Edward wrote, just about made me cry, even though I couldn't. I looked up at him, and looked into his eyes that were staring at me in confusion, and whispered one simple word- "Yes," I said and my face lit up with the biggest smile that I have ever smiled.

But my smile soon turned into a frown as Edward tilted his head, and looked at me like he had no idea what was going on.

"Yes what? What did you say yes for?" he said, in total and utter confusion.

"Are you sure that you are feeling okay tonight Edward? I just agreed to marry you! And still you have no idea what was going on! You seriously must have hit your head too hard whilst I was away getting ready," I said, becoming slightly furious at his odd behaviour.

"Alice…you never know what she will do next," he said, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Alice had me write that note years ago, when I was becoming depressed, so that I had it with me when I finally found someone. I had a feeling that she would put it here," he said, answering all my questions at once. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned towards his lips, hoping for a kiss, but he pushed me away a little as a new song came on. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and started to dance, pulling me along with him. It wasn't exactly what I would have hoped for, but I could deal with it.

After a few hours of dancing with each other, we stopped at the stand in the middle once again. Edward picked up the box, and opened it, not to show me but to show himself that the ring was still in there. I felt the necklace around my neck- it really was going to be for an eternity now. Very slowly, Edward knelt down onto one knee. I looked into his eyes lovingly, but he didn't look back at me. My shoulders slightly drooped, but not enough to darken the mood.

"Bella, I have always loved you. Please take this ring as a sign of my… eternal love for you," he said, but I could see him flinch slightly as he said those last few words. I was beginning to think that it wasn't Edward here with me, but who else could it be? He opened the box, and all my worries disappeared. It was a silver ring, with a large topaz 'rock' on it. Surrounding it, were several small diamonds, that formed the shape of a heart around it. It was stunning. Tonight was perfect. I pulled Edward up from the ground and slid the ring onto my finger. I didn't care if he didn't like it, but I couldn't help myself- I kissed him. At first, he tried to push me away, but the more I kissed him, the more he gave in. Soon enough, it had started to get a little raunchy. I pulled away for a quick little breather, and I noticed something flutter in a slight breeze. I untangled myself from Edward to go and investigate. What I found was a note from Alice.

"What are you looking at?" said Edward, glancing over my shoulder, and breathing on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"It's a note from Alice. It says here that she has booked us a little hotel room just on the outskirts of Forks. It also says here that she has put a bag of clothes for each of us under a bush near the opening of the meadow," I replied, shaking my head. Typical Alice. "Shall we head off then? It's nearly nine."  
I let him lead the way back to the car- I still didn't trust myself with running, especially in the dark.

As we reached the car, I remembered a question that had been siting at the back of my mind for the past few days.

"Edward… does Jacob know that I have changed?" Edward looked at me, staring at me as though I was completely insane, but at the same time, looking slightly guilty.

"Bella, honey, Jacob died a few weeks back- remember?" Right. how could I have been so stupid, and not remember that my best friend was dead! That was obviously why none of the other werewolf's had attacked us yet. Duh. We got into the car and drove off, keeping an eye out for the hotel.

We reached the hotel, gathered our bags and checked in. The hotel that we were staying in wasn't particularly swanky, but Alice had managed to book us a honeymoon suit, so we had plenty of room to have fun in. **(sounds strange- but that's what they were planning. I mean… what do you think Alice packed for Bella?! Definitely NOT pj's!!!)**

Inside our room we had everything that we needed- a nice comfy bed, a couch that was ironically shaped like a heart, and a spa, plus all the other things that we didn't need- a television, stereo, wine, chocolate. Perfect. We gave the concierge a tip, and he left us without a sound. I went over and sat down on the bed, bouncing. A patted the spot next to me, inviting Edward to sit with me. He came and sat down, and I lay my head on his chest. He stroked my hair softly, and we just lay there for what seemed like hours.

Slowly I sat up, and looked longingly into his eyes. He stared back, and at that very moment I could see that Edward was staring back at me, with the first emotion that he had shown all night- love. For the first time all night, we had a connection.

"Do you want to wait till our honeymoon?" he said, hinting at what was about to happen.

"Edward, you know how long that I have been waiting. You just proposed to me, so lets make this night extra special," I said, giggling a little towards the end of my statement. Edward smiled and leaned in towards me. He placed his mouth on mine, and before we knew it, we were lying on the bed with him on top of me. We were still fully clothed, so Edward pulled me up on top of him. He slid his hands down my back and started untying the bow at the back. He slid the zipper down, and sexily slipped off my dress. Soon I was lying on top of him in nothing but my little black outfit, otherwise known as my underwear, and I was panting for some unknown reason. I started to pull off his shirt, and I ripped it as I pulled it over his head. I giggled as I flung it over the other side of the room. I felt his hands tugging at the clasp on my bra, and I started to think ' man, he's pretty eager!' he finally managed to undo my bra, and pulled it off me, flinging it over the other side of the room, where it landed in the spa. He pulled me underneath him once again, and he looked into my eyes. But as I looked back, I noticed that there was no more emotion in them. He sat up looking utterly baffled.

"I'm sorry Bella… I cant do this," je said, and he pulled himself off the bed and gathered up his tattered shirt. I stared after him. This wasn't right!

"Where are you going Edward?" I said, becoming confused. I had no idea what was happening.

"I'm leaving Bella," he said bluntly, standing at the door. I pulled the sheets over my exposed chest.

"Why!? Don't you love me?" I said, becoming hysteric. He was leaving me again. This couldn't be happening.

"The night has a thousand eyes, and the day but one; yet the light of the bright world dies with the dying sun. The mind has a thousand eyes, and the mind but one; yet the life of a whole life dies when love is done," he said, and without another word, he disappeared out the door and into the depths of the night.

He didn't love me…he didn't love me. This cant be right. I started sobbing in pity for myself, but it soon turned to anger. I hated hi. I hated him so very much. I felt moisture on my face, and I put a finger up and wiped it. Blood. I was crying blood. I have no idea how that was even possible- maybe intense emotions set it off. Who cares. He left me again. Why? He was such a bastard- I don't even know why I believed him in the first place. I heard something smash on the other side of the room. In my fury, I had managed to lift up everything in the room, including myself, and it was all flying around the room, even the water that was in the spa. The television had just smashed against the wall, and everything was going at such a fast pace that I was creating a sort of whirl-wind. I could feel my inside start to boil with the fury that I was experiencing. My eyes were turning red with the blood that was pouring out from them.

I was becoming evil, and Carlisle was going to be the only person that I could turn to.

**A/N OOOO!!!!! Wat do u all think!!! I came up with this chapter afta watching the third Starwars movie- when Anakin turns to the dark side! I wont be able to update for some time because I have exams in one week… and I kinda need to study for them… I kinda got distracted by Anakin Skywalker :D oh well!!! Wish me luck with my exams!!! And soon, there will be the BIGGEST chapter yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! **_**Must read PS**_

**xxx aimee xxx**

**PS I'm making Bella's dress- it isn't an actual dress, at the moment that is. I'm going to make for my formal, so once it is finished, I will post it up for you all to see!!!**


	9. Extra, no title, yet

The Murderous Kind

VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!!!

Must read

Yes that's right… another authors note…. Eww… but it has a plus side!!! Yes that's right!

You lucky readers are lucky enough and so nice to me, that I decided to put something extra into this authors note…. Something that is important to this story… a huge clue

THE START OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Yes… cough, cough well… lets get on with this authors note, shall we?

I wanted to thank everyone that has been reading my story, my ego has boosted a few notches from all the reviews! Once I get to my ONE-HUNDREDTH review, I will make sure that I hold a HUGE party for u all! But, that wont happen unless you all keep reviewing and giving me tips.

I wanted to give you an update on the status of _Eclipse_- I'm getting it in just over month! WooHoo!!!! I really, really love the people at my local bookstore! They rock big time! I'm sort of gloating here, so I will shut up now D

With all the reviews, I am really happy that everyone is enjoying it. Feel free to give me some ideas to add into my story, I would really appreciate it. If anyone wants my story to be scarier, or funnier- feel free to say. Also, I would love to 'meet' some of you, so if you wanted to speak to me, my myspace is forwardslash fuzyhead21.

i will not be able to update my story for quite a while, prob weeks, 'coz I've got exams… sigh I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I need to study. I will try really hard to get it up as soon as possible!

**Now… what you have all been waiting for…. The next part of the story!!!!**

**I'm gonna be really annoying, and not put in who's P.O.V. it is in, I want to see if you can work out the really, really, REALLY big twist is!****MWAHAHAHA!!!!! Here we go………**

WHAM! My body slammed against the wall. I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. It was intensely painful. I couldn't remember where I was, or why I was halfway through the wall. I opened my closed eyes, and found myself sitting in my room, in a me shaped indent in the wall. I couldn't remember what had been happening for the past few hours.

I remember feeling like I was empty, like there was nothing in me- like I was dead. But I also remember a wild surge of emotions, but those emotions were coming from the same person, but also three people at once. Glee, insanity, anger, jealousy, confusion and pain all mixed together inside one person, all at once. I felt a mild headache coming on, which was not normal- only when I wasn't coping with my powers that this would happen.

I felt as though I hadn't been myself for the past few hours, like I was in someone else's body. I tried to remember more than just the faint glimpses of blood and bare skin that was stuck in my head, but nothing else would come to my mind. There was only one image that I could drag out from the depths of my mind that I could connect to these surging emotions and vivid images-

Carlisle.

A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Hope that you are all enjoying my story! I will explain everything that is happening over the next few chapters- it's just too much to give away so early in the story! Yays! I would also like to remind you that I like reviews! Lol, it boosts my ego!

Toodlepop to you all then, and till next time, I bid you adue!

xxx aimee xxx


	10. Chaos

The Murderous Kind

Chapter Ten

Chaos.Playback…

I was turning to the dark side, and Carlisle was going to be the only person that I could turn to…

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I stood up whilst all the rubble was still flying around me. A crowd had gathered around the door of my hotel room, and they were all looking very scared. I mean, what would you feel if you saw a vampire standing, half naked but covered by a white bed sheet, and surrounded by flying items that you would usually find in a hotel room? I stepped over the smashed television, and sent the water that was flying straight for me into the gathering crowd that was outside. I wiped the blood from my eyes, but my eyes had become permanently stained, and were now a burgundy colour.

I held in the temptation to leap on one of those pitiful humans, and slaughter them then and there. I telepathically picked up all of my suitcases and sent them flying through the door and crashing into the people. I heard several bones crack with the force, and I could smell the blood of an innocent. I ran out of the room, hardly at a human pace, and flew down towards the car park.

"Shit! He took the car!" I screamed into the brisk night air. I gathered up all my floating belongings, and started running. I no longer cared whether anyone had seen me- the pain that I would feel if the Volturi found out would be nothing compared to the pain that I was feeling now.

I had ventured into the Forks forest, and decided to stay there for the night, whilst I planned how to treat the situation. I had to stay there till morning came, so I slipped something warmer on- black skinny leg jeans, and blood red singlet and a black hoodie. I couldn't do much about my hair, so I decided to leave it- it was full of sticks and blood, and was starting to go stiff. I couldn't go anywhere until I knew what I was going to do to him… he was going to pay.

The Next Day…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"AHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed with intense pain as I came out of my trance. I looked around to find Jasper sitting in a hole in the wall, and myself on the floor curled up in a little ball. (if you want to know HOW jasper got in the wall… read the authors extra!) I stood up and ran over to the closet, knowing what waited in the forest. I started packing a suitcase.

"What are you doing? And why am I in a hole in the wall?" said Jasper, sounding utterly exhausted.

"I don't know Jasper, but if my vision is write, we really need to get out of here soon," I said, sounding very panicky. I ran into my walk-in robe and grabbed the first things that I saw. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I screamed with fear.

"It's just me, honey. You need to calm down," Jasper whispered into my ear. He sent a wave of calm through me, but that did not stop me from rapidly packing clothes and shoving them into a suitcase. I pushed past him hoping to get out of the house before- CRACK!!! SMASH!!!

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It was now morning and I had decided on my revenge. If Edward was at the house, I know that it would have been Carlisle last night, and not him. If he wasn't there… then doom shall be impended onto him and all of his family- with the exception of Carlisle, because he was going to be the only one to help me, and to expose the ones that betrayed me.

I turned through a bend in the trees, and was stunned by the bright white of the house that stood before me. I prepared myself for whatever was behind that door, and I flung it open, with only my mind. But the force of the blow was so strong that it flew off the hinges, and smashed into Edwards piano. I didn't care though. I couldn't smell his scent anywhere in this house, so I knew that it was him last night. That evil bastard. His family was now going to pay for what he did to me…

Somewhere out in the Forks Forest… 

**Edward's P.O.V.**

'Where is she?' I thought as I wound my way through the dense trees. I couldn't smell her scent anywhere, and I hadn't seen her since yesterday morning! She wouldn't have left me… I think at least… no she wouldn't leave me. I just hope that that is the same on her end, that she doesn't think that I have left her…

Back at the Cullen household… 

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I heard Alice's scream from upstairs, and I started laughing. She must have seen this coming. Serves her right through- she was probably the one that Edward had left me for… she was a real bitch, and Edward a complete bastard- they were obviously meant for each other, and it was only now that I could realise it. I had seen the way that they looked at each other… and it brought tears, or in my case blood to my eyes to even think of them together.

"Bella? I thought that you and Edward weren't coming back until Sunday," said Esme, her head popping up above the sofa. She was now my first victim. She stood up to have a good look at me, and her eyes just about popped out of her head.

"What's wrong Bella? Your crying-" but she never got to finish her sentence. I had lifted her into the air, focusing my energy on strangling her, and I threw her with all the force that I could muster up. I threw her into the kitchen, where a pot of stew that she was making for people at the hospital was on. Her head knocked the pot off, and her hair caught one of the blue flames. She would have screamed, but I had cut off her windpipe with the force, and I had crushed her voice box so that she couldn't scream for help. I started laughing crazily, and I sensed someone coming towards me from behind. I stopped them on the spot before they could touch me.

"Put me down you insane bitch!" screamed Rosalie, dangling like a wet sock on a washing line.

"Yeah right, like I would ever do that!" I said, sounding like a spoilt child.

"Why are you doing this! I thought that you were going to help us fight Carlisle, not start your own war!" she said.

" Oh, I'm not trying to start a war," I said, with a very evident evil glint in my eye. "I only want revenge. Do you know what your brother just did to me? He left me again. So now I'm going to take it all out on you and your pitiful family, so that he will have to carry the pain and guilt of all your deaths." I concluded, cackling wildly as I threw Rosalie into the piano, straight onto a large piece of wood that was sticking straight up, stuck in a hole- it pierced through her granite skin, and Rosalie's piercing screams shot through the dying house. I walked back into the kitchen to make sure that no-one had found Esme, and I found Esme on the floor, mouth open wide in pain, trying to scream, with her hair slowly falling out, lying limply around her pale face. I walked straight past her, laughing madly and I started to climb the stairs.

"Screw this…" I said, and I lifted myself, allowing me to float up the stairs. I spun myself around as I heard the purr of Alices car start up outside. I growled, anger bubbling up inside me. I would get her later…you can count on it.

"Bella… Bella," Carlisle called my name from in his office. "Bella come in here please, I wish to speak to you." Great. Now was my chance to win him over, and to make him take revenge with me. If not… he would end up just like the others. I flew up to his room, and quietly opened his door. He was sitting in his chair, eyes boring straight into me. But he wasn't his normal self; he was looking like me. His eyes were a deep burgundy, but not from crying blood.

" Ah, Bella. I see that you have been reeking havoc throughout my house," he said, laughing slightly and shaking his head. "This is obviously all because of Edward, is it not?"

"I cant take it any more Carlisle- he has to pay for the pain that he is causing me," I said, my whole body shaking in fury.

"And what about Alice?" he said calmly.

"Alice has got nothing to do with this!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" he said with an evil smile growing on his face. I stared back at him, looking deep into his eyes, and I gasped. I was right. Edward had left me… for Alice.

"Let me tell you a little something about Edward, shall I? Ever since the day that Alice and Edward met each other, they have felt a great love between them. But when Alice had a vision of you coming into our lives, they became torn apart. Alice had seen Edward with you, and had seen you two as being inseparable. And ever since the day that Jasper attacked you, she has been trying to drag you apart. It seems as though Edward was helping her too. I'm sorry Bella… but Edward doesn't love you, and now he has gone to be with Alice," he said, and as he spoke those last few words, I felt the last of my heart shatter into a billion pieces. The blood started to fall from my eyes again, and I could do nothing more than run out of the room, and scream at the top of my lungs.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

'This cant be good…' I thought to myself, as I heard Bella's scream echo through the dead house. I pulled myself up from the hole in my wall, to pace. Who was doing this to her? And how did I get into the wall?

Carlisle.

This was all his doing. I had finally worked out what his power was, and I couldn't believe it. He was able to take over souls. That was how I got into the wall. He had taken my soul last night to trick Bella into thinking that Edward didn't love her. He needed to do that because he needs Bella's help in taking over, and turning the humans against us. He needed my soul so that he could have my power to make sure that Bella was feeling torn apart! And he could take over the shape of another person, and put another soul into him… I had to stop him.

I stopped pacing and started to walk towards Carlisle's office. But even before I got to the door, I realised- he could take part of a persons power when taking over a soul, because it would leave an imprint of itself in their body. But he wouldn't know how to use my power yet… would he?

I walked into his office, and immediately felt something take over my body. A massive wave of emotions took over me, and I felt something that I hadn't felt in years- jealousy.

"She's left you, Jasper…" said Carlisle as he spun his chair around to greet me.

"What do you mean, she's left me!" I said back.

"Alice has left you for Edward- didn't you ever realise the emotions tat they had for each other? You can only take revenge on her now. Join with Bella and myself, and we will get revenge," he said. I now felt a new surge of emotions, and they were for Bella…

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I stormed down the stairs in rage, flinging anything that was in my way out the window.

"Bella? What are did you do to my wife!?" Emmett said, or rather yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know!" I said, with an amazing amount of jealousy evident in my voice. At least he had someone to care for- why doesn't he just go and save her? Stupid idiot. She wasn't dead- yet.

"Yes, actually, I would like to know."

"Well, I'll cut a long story short. Your stupid, cold-hearted bastard of a brother decided to leave me again- this time for Alice. So I thought that it was about time that you all payed for what he did," I screamed at him, picking him up and walking him slowly into the back yard. I placed him on the ground, and saw a chainsaw that Jasper was using earlier on in the week sitting on the ground. I picked it up, and placed it so that it was hovering over his heart.

"If you try to run, or move a single inch, this chainsaw will come down and straight through your heart. If you don't think it will cut through you, just think of your precious Rosalie inside," and with that I left him there, him staring up at the saw, completely freaking out.

Now it was Jaspers turn…

I walked back inside, were I ran headfirst into Jasper. I looked at him, with anger in my eyes, but then remembered that Alice had left him too. And there was something different about him as well… his eyes were blood red- he was looking for revenge. And I felt a strange emotion for him. Lust, and love. And he was looking back at me, completely awed. He was feeling the same emotions back.

"Bella, don't hurt me- I know that you can though. I'm joining you, because Alice left me. And I want you to know this before anything else happens- I will always be here for you, and… I love you," he whispered, and before I could do anything else, he kissed me.

And I kissed him back with more passion than I had ever felt before for Edward.

**A/N Dun, dun duuuunn!!! Wat did u all think of this chpt? I'm soo evil… but it had to happen I finished all my exams!!! So now I can spend quality time on this story! And I just wanna say thnx 2 my friend jess for posting this chpt for me- my internet decided to have a spak… stupid computer… **

**Luv ya all! **

**xxx aimee xxx**

((OH GOD so many spelling mistakes and she won't let me edit it WOE IS ME! **Cries**

Love Jess ))

((Another one from Jess: I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT KNOW HOW TO ADD A NEW CHAPTER SO I IS LATE...It should have been on about 3 odd days ago...sorry...DON'T HURT MEEE)


	11. Running Away

The Murderous Kind

Chapter Ten

Running Away

_Playback _

_…Jasper kissed me, and I kissed him back with more passion than I had ever felt for Edward…_

Bella's P.O.V. 

Jasper was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. All of the feeling that I had felt for Edward immediately left my mind, and all I had to do was concentrate on how much I loved Jasper, and that was a heck of a lot. The passion that we had for each other was put to the test, and we became embraced in a passionate and breathtaking kiss that felt like it was going to last an eternity. His tongue swept inside my mouth and became entwined with my, grasping onto it, refusing to let go. My hands wrapped around his neck and I pulled him even closer into the kiss. His hands found their way to my waist, and he put his fingers into the belt loops in my jeans, and he pulled me closer still, his hands slowly making their way onto my bum. My fingers entwined in his hair and pushed his head closer to mine. I felt a little let down when he pulled his head back and away from mine.

"Now Bella, don't forget that we do have a job to do… do you want to wait until later till we get any further? Because I think that revenge should first, before this," he said, a smirk playing on his face.

"Well, if you insist, if you must know, I'm not too happy about waiting. I've waited too long already- and it's all because of Edward," I spat out his name in pain and anger. I could feel the necklace that he gave me tugging at my neck, as if it served a reminder to me that he still cared about me. But that was complete crap. I grabbed the little heart that was around my neck and pulled at it so hard that the silver chain snapped, and I let it fall from my hand and onto the floor. I stepped on it, and pushed it aside to see little pieces of topaz, and tiny shards of freesia petal scattered in the already destroyed hallway.

" I think that you have forgotten one thing," said Jasper. He took my left hand, and slid the engagement ring off my finger. He took the ring, and placed it in the middle of his right hand, and clenched it shut. He turned his hand on the side, and made a small hole with his hand. What remained of my ring, was now able to flow easily through that hole, and it blew away with the small draft that was coming from the open door behind us. We were soon surrounded by the remaining glittering shards and dust of topaz and diamond that was once my ring. **(I know that the only thing that can destroy a diamond is intense heat, but just go along with it- I thought it sounded pretty cool :P)**

"Thankyou…" I said, once again closing the small space between us, placing my frozen lips on his.

"Now, now. Don't get carried away just yet." We heard Carlisle's footsteps descending down the stairs. "We haven't even finished part of our job yet." He finally found us and pulled us apart. I spun around to glare at him, but he had already turned around and was heading towards the staircase again." Follow me." He called out to us. I took Jaspers hand, and we ran up the stairs, following Carlisle into his office. When we got in there though, all we found was his big mahogany desk, and a big bag in the corner.

"What are you both doing in here? You need to be packing a bag as well!" he yelled at us.

"Why? Where are we going! And I have no clothes to wear, thankyou very much. All of my clothes are too small around the bust, and too big everywhere else!" I spat back at him.

"Well, we obviously cant stay here, because I have just called the police. I told them that it was Isabella's fault, and that she was going insane. And that I think she just murdered three of my family members. But according to the police, you are supposed to be dead. They are coming to check things out, and when they get here they are going to notice a floating chainsaw, and three vampires! That is why we are leaving! Jasper, show her Alices cupboard," he said yelling at me. He deserved what was coming for him. I have a strong feeling that he wont make it through the war that was coming. I walked up to him before Jasper took me out of the room, and slapped him square in the face.

"I think that you forgot to mention a certain werewolf? You know the one, a mister Jacob Black. I know that you did it, and I just did those pathetic humans a favour. I went to the police station last night and collected the body. Out the front of the house is Jacob Black, lying in the middle of the driveway, with, dare I say it, your name written next to him in blood. You wont make it out of this war alive Carlisle, not at least whilst I'm around," I spat in his face, smiling evilly as I saw his face turn to a horrified look. I spun around and took Jaspers hand once again.

"That was real smooth Bella. Foil the old mans plan. He was going to tease you with that, for years to come. He thought that you wouldn't realise it, but you're just too smart. And that's why I love you so much," Jasper whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. But for some odd reason, I didn't really believe him. But that left my system when he bent down and kissed me once more. I was never going to get sick of him.

We walked into Alice's large wardrobe, and I immediately found Alice's favourite dress, and ripped it down the middle. She deserved it, and it was her own fault for leaving it behind.

"What did you do that for?" enquired Jasper.

"It was her favourite dress," I said.

"Umm… sorry to disappoint you, buuut… this was her favourite dress," he said, pulling out a little black cocktail dress. "But please don't rip it- I want you to wear it tonight for me," he said smiling. I glanced at him, finally understanding why he wanted me to wear it. I laughed, thinking about how 'fun' tonight would be. I turned my back on him, and started gathering a bag of clothes, most of which were black. I was beginning to like the black- it had an air of evil to it.

"Is everyone ready to go?" called Carlisle from out in the corridor. I giggled at him- he was totally oblivious. Jasper and I had been ready for about ten minutes and were in the middle of a very long kiss. A VERY long and passionate kiss. We parted, got our bags and headed towards the door. We opened the door to see Carlisle standing there tapping his foot on the floor and glancing at his watch.

"Jasper, you've got lipstick on your nose," Carlisle noted, and as he said that I had a major flashback. It was only from three days ago, but it was very significant. It was of Alice and Jasper, and of me telling Alice off for thinking that Jasper had left her. It was now very true- she must have had a vision about him leaving her… for me. I was such a boyfriend stealer. Oh well- she stole my boyfriend… to tell you the truth, I had a feeling that she was a two- timing slut. Jasper wiped the lipstick of, and took my bags outside.

"Where are we going Carlisle?" I enquired.

"We have a hut out in Australia, but we cant get on a plane- the police are looking at the airport for you- I told them that you ran away. We also have a house in Mexico- which is where we are headed. Are you okay with that?" he replied, quite rudely. I can only assume that it was because I had worked out he killed Jacob, and that I had plans for him.

"Of course that's fine, Carlisle. I just hope that you stay alert though- you may not make it through the night whilst I'm still alive. You never know what could happen in the back curtain of night…" I whispered into his ear, and just as I started running of to jasper, I fell to the floor, feeling empty.

"Now not even you will be safe…" I heard someone whisper into my ear… just before I passed into blackness.

**A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I bet you all thought that I would end it here, right??? YOU'RE WRONG!!!! Please scroll down:P**

**Keep going… … …**

After what seemed to be hours, I finally woke, and came out of the darkness. I could feel the movement of a car beneath me, and I could hear the sirens of an ambulance somewhere, but not too far away.

"Shoot…" I heard a voice from the front of the car.

"Where am I?" I said, finding my voice sounding weak and pathetic.

"Bella, your awake!" this voice came from beside me- it was Jasper. "Sorry if Carlisle woke you, the ambulance wants us to move so that it can pass…" he said, shaking his head.

"What happened to me? I feel like I have been beaten repeatedly on the head, and I have got a thumping headache," I said, sitting up.

"Carlisle took your soul…" he said, glaring at the back of Carlisle's head. "But it had a reverse effect on you and him. When he took your soul, he tried to take your power as well, but he couldn't take it. Instead, your power took his soul AND all of his power from him. But because the amount of power that he had was so high, you blacked out, and so did he. He woke up quite a while ago, to discover that you had taken all of his power. You now have the ability to take peoples souls, Bella. And now Carlisle is powerless. It is now up to us to get revenge." I couldn't think of anything to say. I was now stronger than I could have ever imagined…

How cool was that!

**A/N wat do you all think??? Plz review!!!!!!!**


	12. Rewind

The Murderous Kind

Chapter Eleven.

Rewind

**A/ N just to let you all know, this is an extra chapter that I have written into the plot line, so that the people who are a little confused about what actually happened in the last chapter, will be able to work it out. I'm going to write it in Jasper's point of view, because at that time, he was the only 'person' actually conscious. Hope you enjoy it!**

Jasper's P.O.V.

I walked back inside to collect Bella and take her out to the car, when I heard her talking to Carlisle. I decided to wait until they were finished talking before I took her to the car. I also decided that it was necessary to eavesdrop, because after the conversation that they had had earlier, I thought it was I was needed to make sure Bella did not murder Carlisle.

"Of course that's fine, Carlisle. I just hope that you stay alert though- you may not make it through the night whilst I'm still alive. You never know what could happen in the back curtain of night…" I barely heard what Bella whispered into Carlisle's ear, and just as I heard her footsteps running towards me, I heard her fall to the floor.

"Now not even you will be safe…" Carlisle whispered to Bella. I heard his footsteps coming towards me. He just took Bella's soul! That bastard… I walked out from around the corner, and ran face to face with Carlisle.

"What did you just do to Bella?!" I spat at him. But he didn't say anything. He had a blank look in his eye, and I only just caught him before he fell to the floor, completely limp and dead to the world. "Carlisle? Carlisle, what's wrong? God dammit Carlisle! If you are joking around, there will be hell to pay, " I yelled at him, utterly furious at the fact that he had just taken Bella's soul, and the had just collapsed. I dropped him onto the floor, and I heard a sickening crack as he hit the ground. What was that crack? I noticed that his arm was bent at a sickening angle. He just broke his arm! I noticed that his skin had gained some pink, how I do not know. For some odd reason, I bent down, and felt the spot where his pulse would usually be. I held it there, and after about six seconds, I felt something that made me recoil from him, and made me push myself against the wall.

I had just felt a pulse.

That couldn't be right… he was dead! A vampire!

"Jasper? Jasper where are you?" I heard a voice from the top of the stairs. Bella had awoken. How, I do not know.

"Yes honey, I'm here," I said, relieved that she was okay.

"Why did you just call me honey? And why the hell do I sound like a girl!" she screamed. Okay then… that was strange…I started walking up the stairs, and stopped violently as I saw her looking at herself in the mirror, and saw what she was mouthing.

"Why the hell am I a girl?" she said.

"What are you talking about Bella? You've always been a girl," I said walking over to her, an odd look plastered on my face. " You know, I think that you're acting like this because I haven't kissed you yet," I said leaning down, and puckering up my lips.

"Get away from me, you sicko!" she screamed into my ear, whilst kicking me in the groin. That one, singular blow sent me flying backwards down the stairs and I smashed through the front door.

"Bella, what the f is going on!" I yelled at her.

"I'M NOT BELLA!!! I'M CARLISLE!!!" she screamed back at me. Wait… she was Carlisle? That made no sense! Hang on… something may have gone wrong when he tried to take Bella's soul! Maybe Bella was too strong for him, and instead, Bella took Carlisle's soul… that might have worked. So now Carlisle's soul was stuck in Bella's body… but his soul must have obviously pushed Bella's soul into a 'corner' in her own body. So now Carlisle was in charge of Bella's body, and Carlisle's body was being left lifeless at the bottom of the stairs, next to me. At least I think that is what happened… I think.

"Carlisle… I think you're Carlisle at least… when you tried to take Bella's soul, Bella's own soul resisted. It was too strong, and it pulled your soul into her body. This now means that you are stuck in Bella's body until Bella's soul is able to take over again, and put your soul back in your body. Do you think that you could possibly… I don't if this will work but… could you let your soul, I don't know how to put it. Could you let your soul give up? Then Bella will be able to take that opportunity and take over again. Please… the police are nearly here!" I begged with him.

"This cant be happening… she would never be able to take my soul… unless…" 'he' replied.

"What do you mean, 'unless'?! You haven't killed her by doing this, have you?" I said, now shaking with fear and anger.

"I think I was greatly mistaken when I said that Bella wasn't the 'evil' vampire… I always thought that I was, but I must have been mistaken. I think that the 'evil' one, is Bella. I cant be sure, but I think that I'm right. And if I'm correct, then I know what Bella's power is, and it is extremely dangerous," she/Carlisle said in a deathly silent whisper. His, or her, face had become creased in a deep frown, and he was swaying, becoming very scared, petrified by extent of danger.

"What is it Carlisle… I need to know- before I get further into this," I hissed back. He just shook his head, mouth gaping wide. "Damn you Carlisle! Tell me now!" I screamed at him. But he just stood there, shaking, not flinching once as I screamed it once again in his ear. I was going to regret doing this in a minute… I slapped him. I smacked my hand against his cheek so hard that it sounded like I had just shot a bullet at a rock wall. It sounded like thunder had hit a thousand times at once. I took my hand away from his/her face to see a large, purple bruise growing on her beautiful face. "Tell me Carlisle," my voice rasping in his ear.

"You bastard… how dare you hit me… you've got it coming for you. And I'm surprised that you have yet to figure out what her power is," he said back, kicking me in the shins, and knocking me to the ground. There was another sickening crack as I landed on an odd angle on my leg. I yelled out in excruciating pain, as I fell and clutched my leg.

"Wat the f was that for," I screamed at him.

"I'm just teaching you about Bella's power. She can take the powers of others and leave them vulnerable. When she does this, she gains their power and most of their strength and energy, leaving the weak and pathetic. That is what that bitch did to me, so now when I get back to my body, I will be useless and pathetic," he said, pulling me to my feet. A searing pain shot through my leg, but I couldn't sit down again. Carlisle/Bella wandered of to collect Carlisle's body.

"Hmm… this is interesting. I'm a human again. That must mean that the changes that a vampire goes through doesn't have to do with the body… it has to do with the soul. But I don't know how a human body is able to stay alive without a soul living in it. Very interesting," he mumbled to himself. I limped over to him, cringing every time I put weight onto my leg.

"So what are we going to do now that you are in Bella's body? I mean, we can't just force your soul back in there," I said, my head hinting towards Carlisle's body.

"Are you sure about that, because I think we can get Bella to force me back, and it could work," he said, his voice high pitched. "All you needed to do was ask!" he said, laughing in my face.

"Fine then… Bella, could you put Carlisle back in his body? We need to before the police get here," I said, putting my hands together in a silent prayer of hope. What happened next was interesting. He/she started shaking like a werewolf would when they were about to change. Then something unexpected happened. Bella burped, and fell to the floor, limp. I heard a gasping breath from the floor next to me as Carlisle came round.

"Wow… that was strange," he said, standing up and dusting himself off. "What happened to Bella?"

"Well… thanks to you, she is now unconscious! Are you sure that you didn't take her soul"

"Well the only way that I can be sure if I did take it, I need to see if I can take yours. Hold still…" he said, grinning like a maniac. After a minute or so, a large frown creased his brow.

"C'mon…" he whispered harshly. But after another minute, he began to swear furiously, and in so many languages that I didn't understand half of what he was saying. "That f bitch! She's taken all my power!" he took a step forward to get Bella, probably to hurt her, but he fell to the floor. "AND SHE'S TAKEN ALL MY STRENGTH!!!!! Get me out to the car! The police are coming around the corner in about four minutes! NOW!" he screamed at me. I first retrieved Bella and placed her carefully in the back of the car. I then ran back inside, got Carlisle and tossed him into the front passenger seat.

"When she wakes, I will have gained more strength. You then need to get into the back and keep her calm and tell her what happened," he said, locking his door. We could hear the first sirens of the police cars coming towards us. I revved the black Volvo and sped down the drive, skidding round the bend at the end of the driveway.

An hour and a half later, Carlisle had gained back enough strength to take control of the car. I climbed into the back just as Bella came round. The sound of an ambulance trying to pass us could be heard.

"Shoot…" said Carlisle from the front seat.

"Where am I?" Bella said weakly.

"Bella, your awake!" I said, evident that I was happy "Sorry if Carlisle woke you, the ambulance wants us to move so that it can pass…" I said, shaking my head in annoyance.

"What happened to me? I feel like I have been beaten repeatedly on the head, and I have got a thumping headache," Bella said, sitting up.

"Carlisle took your soul…" I growled, glaring at the back of Carlisle's head. "But it had a reverse effect on you and him. When he took your soul, he tried to take your power as well, but he couldn't take it. Instead, your power took his soul AND all of his power from him. But because the amount of power that he had was so high, you blacked out, and so did he. He woke up quite a while ago, to discover that you had taken all of his power. You now have the ability to take peoples souls, Bella. And now Carlisle is powerless. It is now up to us to get revenge."

**A/N well there you go! Hope this all makes sense to everyone now! Plz review! And there are no excuses for it just being a repeat of the last chapter because a lot more happened!!! MWAHAHAHAA!!!!…**

**xxx aimee xxx **


	13. Strange Happenings

The Murderous Kind

Chapter Twelve

Strange Happenings

Disclaimer::: i dont own Twilight... the characters and so on and so forth

**A/N it's finally here!!! A chapter in Edwards point of view!!!!!!! But I warn all of the mad Edward fans out there to watch out and also a plea from me – DON'T MURDER ME!!! I really wouldn't appreciate it :D and sorry that this chapter took so long to put up- I got a job at my local bookstore, so I've been working my ass off all holidays… sigh … Well.. here it is! Enjoy!**

**(starts after Alice leaves the Cullen household in search of Edward)**

**Edwards P.O.V.**

"Edward!? Edward, where are you!?" I heard a call from Alice further out in the forest.

"Alice? Stay there- I'll come and get you!" I called out to her. I started running, but just as I came towards her, I fell forward with a convulsion of energy and feelings, and the next thing I knew, my lips were planted on Alices. I felt her cold hands start pushing me away from her face, and I gave in. I stepped backwards, my eyes wide in shock and fury about what I had just done. What _had _I just done?!

"Edward! What did you do that for? You just kissed me!" she whispered in a voice as cold as ice.

"I don't know why Alice… I just did! I fell forward, and I felt so many emotions at once that I just had to… this is all wrong! WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!!!!!!" I screamed into the cold, empty forest. I started pacing, letting out all my fury on the weak trees that surrounded us, making them buckle under the strength of my punches.

"Well, all I can tell you," she said, softly touching my shoulder. " is that Bella is not who we thought she was. She's not a normal vampire, Edward… I'm sorry. She-" Alice went blank and silent she fell to the floor.

"Alice? Oh, f-ing hell! This is not good! Alice! Speak to me!!!" I sat down on the damp, cold forest floor next to her, and took her hand so that she would have something there after her vision had finished. Soon after I had taken her hand, I tossed it back, and quickly scrambled away from her, clinging to a tree. Her hand was warm, and…pink. PINK! What the hell was going on! I wasn't acting myself, Alice was pink, and Bella had disappeared. Alice gasped, and her eyes sprung open, immediately loosing the pinkish tone that her skin had gained. She looked at me with lust and fear in her eyes. She stood up, holding a tree to support her. She looked to the sky for half a second, and looked back down. Lightning flashed in the sky and a flash of crimson red flashed in Alices eyes. Then she flung herself at me. We both flew backwards into the tree, making it snap under the force. She pulled us into a sitting position, and wrapped her legs around my waist. She spoke several words in my ear before she kissed me violently.

"You don't care about Alice… come back to me Edward… then we can live in eternal pain together…" was all she said before she kissed me forcefully once again.

"What did you say Alice?" I said in between the kisses.

"I didn't say anything, Edward…" All I felt after that was the strong feeling of dread as Alice kissed me once again, starting to unbutton my shirt. And the piercing scream of pain and fury that was in my head, was all I heard before the flash of the oncoming storm blinded me, and suddenly put my world into complete darkness.

**A/N. Looook… I know that it was a short… well _very_ short chapter, but I was really busy! The next chapter will be up after I finish with my music comps, so that will be about 3 weeks- and I PROMISE that it will be a hell of a lot longer than this! Anyway… I hope that you are all enjoying it! I have now got a plan of what will happen, and I have come to the conclusion that there will be a sequel! I don't know if it will be good or not, but I have got plenty of twists and strange things planned for it, so I will have a list of surveys that will make the story even better! Please read and please, please, PLEASE review!!!**


	14. an actual chapter! REALLY!

Ok all my readers- I have decided to actually finish my story

**Ok all my readers- I have decided to actually finish my story!!**

**So here is a taste for the next chapter- it's not all of it, and it will leave you on a major cliffie, but if I can get enough reviews I will update as soon a possible!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

Chapter Thirteen

The Murderous kind

Part of chapter

Edwards P.O.V

I woke up not knowing where I was or what had happened. I was surprised enough to realise that I actually had slept, which hardly ever, well, hasn't occurred in almost a century for me.

" Edward, are you ok?" I heard Alice's voice call to me.

"Yeah… what happened? Where the hell are we?" I sat up from my vertical position and looked around my surroundings. I was in a dark tinted car, and driving faster than usual down a long deserted road.

"To tell you the truth Edward, I have no idea what happened. I was sleeping for Christ's sake!! And so where you! That's what was happening! And then I remembered last night- you remember that, don't you?" she looked back at me. "Last night in the forest, something strange happened, and just remembering it nearly makes me sick- no offence to you though Edward," she shot a sideways apologetic glance at me. It came back to me- the thunder and the feeling that I wasn't myself. I chill shot through my spine.

" So where are we driving to then?"

"I saw Jasper and Bella. Disgustingly enough I also saw Carlisle. But thankfully enough he was injured. So I'm called Jasper. His phone was working, thank god, and we are meeting them in the family house in Texas. You remember? Carlisle bought it years ago. Anyway, we are joining up there so that we can decide what to do with that bastard Carlisle." She said, spitting the last words out of her mouth in disgust.

" Is Bella ok? Is she hurt?" I asked frantically.

"She's fine- I spoke to her. She was the one who managed to stop Carlisle from killing us all. She said that something strange happened between her and jasper as well, so that's another thing that we need to figure out." Ok then. So Bella had stopped Carlisle, we were all still alive I was fairly sure, and we were going to Texas…

But what happened to Emmett, Rosalie and Esme?

Esme's P.O.V.

Stupid, stupid Carlisle! He knew that this was going to come back and haunt him! No doubt that he's gone and either killed himself or lost all his powers. And Bella- Carlisle said that she would help- not kill everyone in sight!

Now it's going to be up to me to turn the world against them.


	15. Emmett

**Ok all my readers- I have decided to actually finish my story!!**

**So here is the next chapter- if I can get enough reviews I will update as soon a possible!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

Chapter Thirteen

The Murderous kind

Part of chapter

Edwards P.O.V

I woke up not knowing where I was or what had happened. I was surprised enough to realise that I actually had slept, which hardly ever, well, hasn't occurred in almost a century for me.

" Edward, are you ok?" I heard Alice's voice call to me.

"Yeah… what happened? Where the hell are we?" I sat up from my vertical position and looked around my surroundings. I was in a dark tinted car, and driving faster than usual down a long deserted road.

"To tell you the truth Edward, I have no idea what happened. I was sleeping for Christ's sake!! And so where you! That's what was happening! And then I remembered last night- you remember that, don't you?" she looked back at me. "Last night in the forest, something strange happened, and just remembering it nearly makes me sick- no offence to you though Edward," she shot a sideways apologetic glance at me. It came back to me- the thunder and the feeling that I wasn't myself. I chill shot through my spine.

" So where are we driving to then?"

"I saw Jasper and Bella. Disgustingly enough I also saw Carlisle. But thankfully enough he was injured. So I'm called Jasper. His phone was working, thank god, and we are meeting them in the family house in Texas. You remember? Carlisle bought it years ago. Anyway, we are joining up there so that we can decide what to do with that bastard Carlisle." She said, spitting the last words out of her mouth in disgust.

" Is Bella ok? Is she hurt?" I asked frantically.

"She's fine- I spoke to her. She was the one who managed to stop Carlisle from killing us all. She said that something strange happened between her and jasper as well, so that's another thing that we need to figure out." Ok then. So Bella had stopped Carlisle, we were all still alive I was fairly sure, and we were going to Texas…

But what happened to Emmett, Rosalie and Esme?

Esme's P.O.V.

Stupid, stupid Carlisle! He knew that this was going to come back and haunt him! No doubt that he's gone and either killed himself or lost all his powers. And Bella- Carlisle said that she would help- not kill everyone in sight! I felt my head, knowing that only half a head of hair would be there- that could take a while to grow back.

**OK SO YOU GOT 2 HERE LAST TIME- NEXT PART STARTS HERE**

"Rosalie? Rose, where are you," I called to her- she was in on all of this as well. "Carlisle has quite possibly gone and gotten himself killed- we should probably go and find what's left of him. Rose?" there was a quiet whimper in the piano room. I walked briskly towards the room and saw that there was a large part of the piano skewered through here stomach.

"Umm… Ez? Do you think that you could quite possibly help me? It's starting to hurt just a little…" she winced as Esme pulled the large chunk of wood back through and chucked it out the window. "Have you seem Emmett?" she asked limping towards the garage.

"I think that he was outside," I shook my head. That giant big brute knew nothing about the plan, which was a plus- we could dispose of him easily. "I'll go find him for you." She didn't need to know that Emmett would no longer be part of this.

"Emmett? Where have you gone?" I stepped outside. There he was sitting underneath a suspended chainsaw.

"Esme- I have to say- I have never felt quite so bloody pathetic in my life! Although, I really don't want a chainsaw going through me… I might just possibly hurt," he said with a nervous grin on his face. "Do you think you could stop it from falling on me as I climb out?" he asked hopefully. I held back a glare for his ignorance. It wouldn't spear him- there wasn't nearly enough height to induce enough force to cut through him. I heard police sirens breaking through the cold silence that had covered the house. I grabbed the chainsaw and went to grab Emmett, but he bolted before I could catch him. He had worked it out. No matter- I would just take care of him later.

"Rosalie! Get outside now!" we were going to run and hide until one of those other ridiculous 'Cullen's' decided to show themselves. I walked into the garage and drove the got a large bottle of petrol and a box of matches. There could be no evidence of us. Carlisle had said to me several days before Bella was changed that if we were ever found out or if any of the plans were found, the Volturi would come for us- that was the last thing that we needed. Rosalie stalked out of the house with a large duffle bag filled with various items of clothing and makeup.

"You stupid girl! You don't need any of that stuff!!" I pulled the bag from her hands and poured the petrol over it. I lit the match, and put it in the bag and threw it into the house. The bag instantly caught alight and made contact with the carpet inside. As Rosalie and Esme ran far away they could smell and see purple smoke rising from the dying Cullen household.

Bella's P.O.V.

We had been sitting in the Cullen's Texas home for several hours now, waiting for Edward and Alice to arrive, all the while interrogating Carlisle. He wasn't saying anything though. I wanted to hurt him, but Jasper just said that if we did that it would only make it more difficult to get him to talk.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway, and I peeked though the blackout curtains that were covering the windows. A red convertible sat out the front and Edward and Alice were climbing out of it. I slide the lock on the door open, and bolted outside. I was welcomed with a large, engulfing hug from Alice. I also received a nice kiss from Edward. Everything was getting back to normal.

"Edward! What happened?! I missed you…" I looked deeply into his eyes, trying to find some emotion in them, but he was keeping his thoughts and feelings well away from me. "Are you ok Edward?"

"Yes, bel, it's just you are not wearing the necklace that I gave you, or the wedding ring- Alice told me that you got it somehow," he said looking confused.

I remember vaguely that I had destroyed them back at the Cullen house in Forks. This was going to be hard to break to him…

Emmett's P.O.V.

I ran faster than I had ever run before. I was still running faster than Edward though, but it didn't matter. I had worked out finally what was so strange about half of my 'family'. They were all insane. Most of them wanted to kill millions of people- including me. Now, being I, the all-awesome Emmett, I wasn't sure what I should do. I was running full speed in some random direction, and I was hungry.

_Now, if I were Edward… what would I do? _I thought to myself. Ha! I would go to Texas!! We have a house there. And knowing Edward, unless he was mad to, he would go there.

Texas- here I come!

**Ok… so it's short, but I have like a major LIT assignment to do, and I really just wanted this chapter to confirm a few things. So if there are still people that are confused, _send me a review_, and I'll send you back an email explaining things!!**

**Hope you're enjoying it!!**

**xo aimz!!**


	16. Chapter 21

Hey all my readers

I'm going 2 end this story real soon- so it's going to get REAL confuzzling for a while. But, I reckon that if you really read into the story, it will make sense- look for some of the subtle hints that I put in throughout the story and it will make a hell of a lot more sense

I'm officially on a two-week break, so between band practices, buying shoes and LIT assignments I should be able to post at least another two chapters! there are only **four **more chapters to go- be warned

YEAH!!

Now- to alert you… **several people WILL die**- most of whom you Love 2 pieces… sniff it brings tears to my eyes to even think about it.

**It will happen in three chapters time**

That's it from me!!

THIS IS THE LAST AUTHORS NOTE THAT I AM DOING!! I SWEAR!!

Luv 2 u all!!

aimZ


	17. untitled

Ok… so before I can continue with the story, I have had a lot of complaints that people are thoroughly confused

So I have come up with a plot update!! This should help clear some things up, and will hopefully make more sense. I will post

the next chapter by Thursday next week, and by then it will all make perfect sense.

But of course I can't actually write this plot help unless I know what people need help understanding.

This will be a little vague, until I really know what people want to know, so I'll just touch a few things.

**Point 1**: Jacob is dead

**Point 2**: Bella is a vampire

**Point 3**: Bella has a sort of telekinetic power- she can control and move objects with her mind

**Point 4**: Bella IS NOT! I repeat NOT the feared vampire

**Point 5**: the vampire that Edward and Bella saw 'eating' in the forest on the bear hunt was Carlisle- I'll come back to the

shape changing later

**Point 6**: in chapter nine, it is not Edward that meets her; it is Carlisle- again I'll explain later

**Point 7**: when Bella is attacking pretty much the entire Cullen family, Edward is searching for Bella, Carlisle is hiding in his

office and Rosalie and Esme are getting beaten to death. It says that Bella crushes Esme's windpipe, which happens, but

what with speedy vampire healing and all that, it fixed itself. Rosalie is alive- a piece of wood through her chest wont hurt

her. Emmett is stuck out the back with a chainsaw hovering over him, so he is ok. At this present point in time, everyone

except Jacob is alive.

**Point 8**: I nearly killed myself when I made this happen, but it was Jasper that Bella kissed. Passionately. And Edward kissed

Alice… passionately. And possibly lost his virtue- I'll let you guys be the judge of that one

All whilst this is happening, Carlisle is in his office, concocting a way to murder the family- minus Rosalie and Esme.

**Point 9**: I now get to the most confusing part of the story- the fight between Bella and Carlisle. I know that it was a little

gruesome to hear that Carlisle killed Jacob in this chapter, and that Bella had been writing names in blood, but just go along

with it.

My writing gets a little muddled when I'm explaining the reason that Bella black out- remember that she is a vampire now so

it doesn't happen often.

Carlisle's power is to control souls. What happens is that when Carlisle decides he wants to take control of a soul, he can

extract the soul from the person's body. When he does this, he also extracts an essence of the person's features. So this

explains the reason that Edward wasn't Edward the night of the proposal. Carlisle left Bella that night because the effect of

the person's features and looks does not last for the entire time Carlisle has control over the soul. Depending on the

willpower of the stolen soul, (the willpower to get back to it's 'owner') that is the length that Carlisle has the features. For

example, if the soul he steals really wants to get back to it's original body, the effect of the features wont last very long.

In chapter 14, Bella's soul was so willing and wanting to get back to it's original body that it pulled the (we'll call it an item,

for want of a better word) 'item' that was holding Bella's soul in Carlisle's body, back with it into Bella's body. The 'item' that

was holding onto Bella's soul was Carlisle's power. So therefore, Bella took Carlisle's ability to control souls back into her

own body. Carlisle also has now been left powerless.

**Point 10**: now Jasper and Bella are keeping an eye on the new powerless Carlisle, and have gone to Texas. They are back

to normal now- the usual B/E and A/J. they have contacted the others, and Emmett has escaped alive and he is on his way

too.

**Point 11**: **CARLISLE IS NOT THE FEARED ONE**. He is merely a distraction from the real problems. Remember I said that the

feared one could choose any power that they wanted. Of course, like other vampires they could also choose to not show

their powers. Don't we all love esme? Didn't Carlisle change her after feeling a great love for her? Do we ever hear about her

eyes? NO! We think she is innocent. Think again.

Esme is the feared one

Rosalie is in on this as well. I can't tell you why yet though- you'll just have to wait.

So it has been explained. Enjoy and wait for more surprises to come

xox aimee


	18. New Powers i'm back!

Chapter 14

The Murderous Kind

New Powers

**A/N i'm back!**

Bella's P.O.V.

"So what do we do now?" I asked looking around the small, yet open room that we (Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett, oh, and myself) were staying in. It was almost exactly the same as the house in Forks- white, spacious and amazing. It had been a long few days, what with me going crazy, and Carlisle trying to make me kill everyone. I was slightly confused as to who was trying to hurt us now, but now that I had Edward back, I was only concerned in keeping him. I took Edwards hand in my own, searching for comfort, and the answer to all this madness.

"I say we get Carlisle to talk." Emmett blurted out, looking towards the kitchen area where Carlisle was currently tied up. "I reckon he knows all about it." He cracked his knuckles in anticipation, grinning madly.

"Emmett! You know we can't hurt him- he is still family," Alice piped up in her small voice. She looked on the verge of tears, and we could all tell that she could not believe that she had not seen this coming. "I'm sure he will tell us! He has to- he can't want a war... he just can't!" she turned and snuggled into Jaspers chest.

"Alice is right," Jasper said. "This has to be dealt with properly."

"Yes, but what if he doesn't _want_ to talk? We can't exactly force it out of him, unless we start slowly ripping parts of him off," Edward said, thoughtfully.

"NO!" we heard Carlisle cry from the kitchen.

"Well..." I said. "I could always, you know, use my power on him. My new power, that is." I looked around the room, pensively.

"What new power? Why haven't you told me about a new power?" growled Edward.

"Well... you see..." I said, rather unsurely. I really didn't know if it would be the right 'Time to tell him' I thought, or maybe I should just try it on Carlisle and _show_him. I didn't even really know how it worked myself. I decided that showing him would be the easiest way to help him deal with it. "I'll show you. Can you bring in Carlisle for me, Emmett? Please try not to break him," I looked sideways at him as he once more cracked his knuckles.

"Fine..."he grumbled and stormed his way into the kitchen. I heard Carlisle cowering as Emmett entered the kitchen. We heard the scrape of a chair as Emmett lifted him and brought him out of the kitchen. Carlisle looked like hell. The purple bruises under his eyes looked more black than purple, and his skin was an icy white. He was shaking, and twitching, trying to see everything around him. He caught my glare and shivered.

"What are you going to do with me?" he stuttered. I really hated seeing him like this. I was so use to the cool, calm and collective Carlisle, and to see him shaking in hate and fear just really broke my heart. I felt Edward tense- he wasn't use to this either. Jasper was cringing away from us all, the intensity of all the emotions in the room hurting him and overpowering him.

"Can we just hurry up and do this? I can't stand this anymore!" Jasper cried.

"Ok, sorry," I replied, getting slightly testy myself. "I haven't done this yet, so someone is going to need to stop me if I go too far... I think that by doing this, I could risk losing all my powers, and that is something that we can't afford."

"What are you going to do?"Growled Edward once more. "Because if it is going to hurt you in any way, I won't stand by and let you do it." He took hold of both my hands, just to prove his point. Alice walked over, though, and said,

"She'll be ok. Trust me."

"How can I trust you when you didn't see the rest of this bullshit happening!" he barked, back at her.

"Because... I think I might know... but I will be able to know for sure after Bella has questioned Carlisle- he has all the answers." She pulled his hand off mine and I walked over to Carlisle, not looking at Edwards face once. I placed my hands on the crown of his head, thinking, 'oh god... I hope this works'.

"Edward, please trust me on this one, and just listen to me. Carlisle made an attempt, and succeeded for some time, to take control over my body, by using a fragment of my soul-"

"WHAT! Ho- wh-no- must kill..." screamed Edward moving towards Carlisle, a menacing grin on his face.

"Edward! Don't. Just. Listen. To. Me," I growled. He stopped and Emmett put a hand on his shoulder as a precaution. "Ok. So Carlisle was doing this to all of us, making us believe things that weren't true. But yesterday at the house, after Edward and Alice had left under the control of Carlisle; Carlisle attempted again to take over my body. Edward- it had a reverse effect. He ended up giving me all his powers," his face lit up, thinking of all the possibilities. "So now, I can, I _think_, using my telekinesis, I can control this power and get inside his mind- almost like what you can do with mind reading. But I can really go there. I can get inside his head and break down the barriers that he has placed to stop us from knowing about what is actually going to happen. Do you understand now? I need to do this to stop anyone else getting hurt; even if it means I have to risk myself." I looked Edward dead in the eyes, and saw the amount of hurt that this was causing him. "I have to do this."

Edward nodded his head, but just barely. He knew this could hurt, as did I. "I promise not to leave you again. So trust me," and I closed my eyes, so as to not see his reaction.

I closed my eyes to what was left of my family, praying that I wouldn't be leaving them for good. I concentrated all my energy on getting inside Carlisle's head, focusing everything on immersing myself in his thoughts. It became deathly silent around me; I could not hear even the busy streets surrounding the house. I thought I had made it into Carlisle, thinking at the same time- this is too quite. And those were the words that brought my world crashing down. I had made it. But not into the place that I had wanted to be.

I was in a place that should never be seen.

And I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before.

**A/N so there you have it. Another chapter. I know now how I am going to finish this story without leaving people disappointed, and annoyed, and cross with me XD. I know that I have been gone far too long, and for that I am so very sorry. Truly. This year has been a load of crap for me, and I sort of lost my touch, as explained by my previous few chapters. But I couldn't just get rid of them because it would have just confused too many people. So I really do hope that you all like (possibly love :P) this chapter, and you can probably expect the rest of the story to be completed within the month.**

**Please review! It might make me write faster XD**

**xoxo Aimee!**


	19. some chapter,,15?

**Chapter Something or other... I lost count... cha!**

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

The Murderous Kind

Bella's P.O.V.

_Previously:_

_I was in a place that should never be seen. And I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before._

The Murderous Kind

Chapter 15

Unnamed

Edwards P.O.V

She screamed.

"Bella! What's happening! Stop it, Bella! Come back! COME BACK!" I screamed furiously at her, frantically looking around the room at my awe struck siblings. She was hurting herself for them all, and

no-one was doing anything to stop it from happening. "Alice! What's going on?" I spat. But all I could do was watch Bella writhe in pain.

Bella's P.O.V.

Darkness was crashing in around me. Pulling me, tugging me, ripping at me. It called to me, wanting me to go further towards it, to let myself become the darkness that now surrounded me. I had

succeeded in entering Carlisle's mind, but I regretted it immediately. Images flashed before me, of burning bodies and endless blood, of dying faces that were crying tears of black rain. People cowering

and people being seduced by the scent and the look of the creature that Carlisle was. I caught glimpses of the Volturi advancing on Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme, teeth barred, ready for combat. I could

see their flight through the forest, running to escape an impending doom. Carlisle moans as I delve further in, breaking down barriers that he placed to stop Edward from ever realising his true

intentions.

The darkness was excruciating. Yet somehow, it wasn't dark. I could see flashes of colours and shapes, and most of it, I didn't want to see. Images of broken corpses, failed experiments. Of Carlisle,

finding Esme and turning her. Of his realisation that Esme wasn't like other vampires. Esme's brown eyes slowly becoming a glowing red, boring into my skull, blinding me. I could feel Carlisle

attempting to stop me delving further into his memories and thoughts. It was pointless though; I was going to find out the truth.

I began looking for particular scenes that could help us. I saw Rosalie, and her malicious grin, and I stopped. I watched in horror as the scene before me unfolded.

_"Rose," esme called. She had in her hands the body of a young man, chest still rising and falling slowly._

_" What, esme, I'm in the middle of something!" Rose growled at esme. She was in the process of draining the still warm blood of a small deer. Yet she stopped suddenly when she heard the feint_

_ heartbeat of the boy in Esme's arms._

_"What are you doing, esme? You know we can't-"_

_"Oh, no, not to eat! I just wanted to do another experiment. Considering the fact that this one is still alive, I figured that that he was somewhat stronger than the others."_

_"Oh, right then... Carlisle, what do you think?" Rose said, slightly disappointed. My mouth started moving. _

_"I think, well, we should at least try. But if this works, esme, promise me you will tell us before you decide to pick a random individual from a crowd? People will begin to realise what's going on sooner_

_ or later..."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry Carlisle, dearest. I didn't realise that it was in your best interest that we remain inconspicuous._

_"Yes, well, last time it didn't go down so well. Stealing a seventeen year old girl from the middle of a busy cinema probably wasn't the brightest of idea's..." rose mumbled. She seemed slightly_

_ hesitant as to who she should be siding with. "But, if you think you can do it this time, do it... I mean, you're the boss."_

_"That's right. And don't forget it. Either of you." And with that esme threw the body onto the floor and stood above it, hands thrust out in front of herself, facing the boy's chest. And then the_

_ strangest thing occurred._

_Rings, waves, of energy, nearly invisible to the even vampire eye, were radiating out of Esme's hand, and were being pushed into the boys' chest. The young boy was shuddering and jumping under_

_ the energy, spasming and writhing on the floor. If he was in a conscious state, there would be bloodcurdling screams escaping his gaping mouth. I wanted to jump out and stop Esme from hurting_

_ him anymore, but I couldn't. It was impossible. Because it was just a memory._

_And then it stopped. Esme took several steps back, stepping away from the boy, as if giving him room. And the boy followed her. He stood, and blank look on his face, and Carlisle's face turned_

_ towards Esme. A small grin had appeared, almost non-existent._

_"And we have success."_

Light flooded back, and Edwards face came into my vision. Concern plastered over his face, hands shaking whilst holding my back. I look around and see Carlisle's face, panicked and scared.

"What can Esme do, Carlisle? I saw what she did... but what... what does it mean?" Carlisle looked away at my question. "_Answer me Carlisle, God dammit_!" his head snapped towards us, a wide grin

appearing on his face.

"It's the end of our secrecy, Bella. Esme is the end of it. Can you imagine the kind of power you would have, when you can change people within minutes, to take away their human lives and have

no-one else realise it? Esme can do that. Sure, it took a few hundred years, but know, it has begun.

"It's the end Bella."

**A/N ok ok... so I know that it's a really crappy chapter... I've lost my touch completely. If it doesn't make sense PM me, and I'll explain it. **

**After this, complete chaos will ensue, and the end will arrive... after FAR too long. 2-3 chapters and then. We. Are. Done.**

**Sorry for the crappiness!**

**xx**


End file.
